Kingdom of Keepers
by SonicPhantom47
Summary: In this alternate universe of the Kingdom Keepers, Finn Whitman, a knight in training, sets out on a quest to rescue Princess Amanda who has been kidnapped by the evil sorceress Maleficent so she can use her to complete a ritual to revive the demon Chernabog. Now he and four other knights are chosen to set out to rescue her and defeat Maleficent as they are now the Kingdom Keepers.
1. A Knight in Training

Once upon a time there was a kingdom known as Disney.

This vast kingdom was divided up into five different lands.

Each kingdom lived peacefully, with the fifth kingdom being the head of them all.

And that peace was achieved because of the great heroes of the kingdom long ago that defeated a great evil that threatened the kingdom.

The threat was a demon known as Chernabog.

His evil would've destroyed Disney, but heroes long ago defeated the demon.

But some still lived in fear that one day he could return.

But others lived peacefully under the happy rule of King Wayne and Queen Wanda.

They had a daughter, the high princess of Disney, Amanda.

And the time for her betrothal was coming.

And one boy chosen to be one of her suitors was training hard to be her husband.

And this boy's name was Lawrence Finnegan Whitman, or as everyone called him, Finn.

He was a young knight in training and he lived at the high kingdom.

His father was a royal guard, which lead to him not only becoming a future knight, but it gave him the opportunity to grow up knowing Amanda.

They had been friends since childhood until this day.

They had school together and trained a lot together.

Amanda was trained in certain arts of a mage, while Finn trained to be the bravest knight ever.

And more than anything, Amanda wanted Finn to be her husband.

She prayed the night before that Finn would win.

And that is where the story begins, with Finn waking up to start his training early.

* * *

Finn had woken up as the sun was rising.

He had crept out of his home, grabbing his sword and went out to his training field.

He stood before different training dummies made out of straw and holding swords and shields.

He drew his blade and made his ready pose.

He then took out a potion he had made and threw it on the dummies.

Immediately each of them began to move on their own, grasping their swords and shields.

The potion made them come to life.

He then yelled out and began striking at the dummies.

He slashed at their swords and shield and they swung and blocked his attacks.

He managed to slash at their bodies, hitting them numerous times.

However, not once did the dummies hit him.

"They can't touch me," Finn said in his mind. "I'm the best!"

After a while, the spell wore off and the dummies returned to their inanimate state.

There wasn't a scratch on Finn, and he stood proudly with his sword in his hand.

He could see the sun rising higher and turned around to head back inside.

But then suddenly as he turned, he felt an ominous prescience.

He turned around suddenly found one of the swords from the dummies floating in the air.

He gasped as then it swung at him.

He began swinging at it blocking its attacks.

At one point it swung down under his legs, and smacked him on the butt.

Finn then began laughing as it went back to swinging at him.

"This isn't funny Amanda!" he laughed. "You want to marry a man without scars right?"

He heard a laugh and saw Amanda walk out from behind a wall.

She was using her telekinetic magic she had mastered her entire life to hold the sword.

"Just making sure you've got your speed," she said.

She then held her hand down and the sword stuck into the ground.

Finn sheathed his sword and Amanda walked up to him.

She wore only her nightdress with a cloak covering her.

"You really shouldn't be out here dressed like this," said Finn. "It's very unladylike."

"Since when did you ever care about that?" asked Amanda.

"Since I will be the one marrying you tonight after today's tournament," said Finn.

"Oh I'll show you how unladylike I am," said Amanda.

She suddenly tackled Finn and they both fell back into the hay below.

They laughed and stared into one another's eyes.

They just smiled and Finn almost wanted to lean in to kiss her.

"Don't think about kissing me," said Amanda. "You know you can't."

"At least not until I win," said Finn.

They both smiled and laughed.

But then suddenly, they heard another laugh that made them immediately stop laughing.

They both saw a figure standing over them, blocking the light of the sun.

Finn groaned as it was Greg Luowski, his arch nemesis, bully, and regrettably someone else who not only was one of Amanda's suitors, but loved Amanda too.

But Amanda hated his guts so much.

"Well look at you two lovebirds," said Luowski. "Enjoying your happiness while it lasts."

"Shove off Sir Dorksalot," said Finn.

"I did tell you that when I win and marry Amanda you aren't allowed to even look at her," said Luowski. "That's what I love about these laws that a princess can't chose her own husband."

"You may marry me, but I don't count on it for a second," said Amanda. "But I will never, ever, love you!"

"That's what you think," said Luowski. "But I think differently."

He then grabbed Finn by his shirt and held him up in the air.

"Me, Greg Luowski, lose to a chump like you?" he asked. "I think not!"

"Put me down before I slice your arm off," warned Finn. "I still have my sword strapped to my waist you know!"

"Hey what's going on?" yelled a voice.

Everyone turned and saw Finn's mother standing outside the door of the house.

"Luowski!" she yelled. "Get your hands off my son!"

Luowski groaned and chuckled at the same time.

He let go of Finn who fell painfully on the ground.

He looked up at him and glared at him.

"If I were you, I wouldn't even show up today," said Luowski. "But knowing you, I'll see you later."

He laughed and stomped off into the town.

* * *

"Are you ok Finn?" asked Finn's mom.

"I'm ok!" called Finn. "I'll be in in a second."

"Ok," said his mother. "And hello Amanda!"

Amanda waved as Finn's mom went inside.

Finn groaned.

"God I want to kill him," he said.

"The best way to kill him is by beating him today and becoming my husband," said Amanda.

Finn smiled and stared up at her.

"I know I can do it," he said. "I have enough tricks up my sleeve."

"And here's some luck for you," said Amanda.

She leaned in and kissed Finn on the cheek.

He blushed and his face turned red.

"I have to get back to the castle," said Amanda. "I'll see you later."

"Uh…yeah! Ok!" stammered Finn. "See you!"

Amanda wandered off back to the castle.

Finn put his hand on his cheek and smiled.

He felt himself filling up with love, luck, and power.

"I can do it," he said. "Today I will be the one who takes Amanda's hand in marriage! And I will be the greatest knight in all of Disney!

* * *

 **Ok let me tell you some things about my new Kingdom Keepers story. This is an alternate universe where Disney is an entire kingdom and a lot of things are changed around. Like I know Wanda is Wayne's daughter, but here they are King and Queen and Amanda is their daughter. And also, there will be no Mickey, Minnie, or good Disney characters. Only villains and only villains that were in the books. And finally, almost everyone character will have a cameo, but I won't tell how or who.**

 **But anyway here is my new story and for this beginning, I want you to think of this as like Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, with Amanda as Zelda, Finn as Link, and Luowski as Groose. But anyway I'm excited for this, and will Finn win this tournament and Amanda's hand. Stayed tuned all!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	2. The Tournament

Later that day, the entire kingdom was filled with people.

They were all gathered in the big tournament ring.

They were all there to see all the knights compete for Princess Amanda's hand.

Finn was in the fighter's den, practicing with dummies again.

He was all dressed in armor like everyone else.

He could hear Luowski bragging and gloating to other people.

He felt his rage filling up, but he kept his cool.

Rage always lead to one's downfall.

It distracts them.

That's what his teacher and father always said.

He thought of only Amanda and her kiss.

It gave him luck.

And he was going to use it to win today.

Soon enough everyone heard the horns blowing.

"It's starting," Finn said to himself. "Time to go."

He grabbed his sword and shield and gathered with all the other knight suitors as they began to walk out.

He kept his distance from Luowski, but focused more on the tournament.

* * *

They all walked until they saw light at the end of the tunnel they were walking in.

They proceeded on and all walked out into the coliseum, where tons of people cheered for every single one of them.

Horns continued to blow as they walked out.

They all gathered right in the middle of the field and waited for the next part.

"And now people!" said the royal speaker. "I give to you your king, queen, and lovely princess, Wayne, Wanda, and Amanda!"

The whole kingdom cheered as the three all walked out onto the balcony above and sat in their thrones.

Everyone eyed Amanda especially and she waved to everyone.

However, Finn knew she was directly waving at him.

And it filled him up with more luck and strength.

Horns blowing disrupted his thoughts.

Wayne stood up to the balcony and silenced everyone.

"Brave knights of Disney!" he said. "You are gathered here today for this special ceremony and tournament, where all of you will fight bravely with honor and strength."

He then stared at Amanda.

"And your reward will be the hand in marriage with my daughter, Princess Amanda," he said.

Everyone cheered out, and amongst the knights Luowski yelled out and chanted, practically making a fool out of himself.

"Stupid," Finn said in his mind.

"We shall start with fights of two against two," said Wayne. "Let the tournament begin!"

Everyone cheered and the knights readied themselves.

* * *

The tournament started out with one knight against Luowski.

Finn knew how this worked.

Everyone's armor was made to be impenetrable enough not to harm them, but could still leave big slashes on impact.

They were also all magically enchanted to recognize those slashes.

Three slashes on one person was needed to win that round.

Finn watched as sadly his opponent was beaten too soon.

He felt Luowski went to hard on him.

He watched as another knight pair fought courageously.

After that one it was his turn.

He stood before his opponent ready to fight.

The referee gave the go and they both engaged.

Both of them slashed and swung at one another.

Finn got one slash on his opponent already.

The opponent growled and swung rapidly.

Finn blocked and parried and got another one.

"His rage is clouding him," said Finn.

Once more Finn got a slash and he won the round.

Everyone cheered and he could almost hear Amanda cheering the loudest.

Once the first round was over, it was the semifinals.

Luowski and Finn won their rounds, and now they were in the finals.

This was it.

This was the defining moment for both.

Whoever won this would get Amanda's hand in marriage.

Luowski grinned happily while Finn stood fiercely.

The referee said go and they were off.

Luowski charged but Finn stayed put.

Once he got above him and prepared to slash, Finn dodged.

"My speed always beats power," he said.

But then, Luowski kicked Finn with his back leg.

Finn slid across the dirt and saw Luowski charge.

Finn flipped himself onto his feet and used his shield to block.

He then swung and Luowski parried, and then got one slash on him.

People cheered while Amanda held her breath.

"Got one!" yelled Luowski. "You're going down Whitless!"

Finn growled and then he charged at Luowski.

Luowski charged too, but then Finn did a trick.

He threw his shield on the ground and Luowski slipped on it as it slid.

He lost his footing and flew through the air.

Finn then slid on his knees and held his sword in the air, slashing Luowski.

He did a somersault, grabbed his shield, and stood tall as Luowski fell on the ground.

People cheered at the amazing move and Amanda yelled out happily.

Luowski stood up and spat the dirt out of his mouth.

"Now you've done it," he said.

They both fought courageously again, each soon getting a slash on one another again.

* * *

They were now both with two strikes each, and the next one would win.

They both were sweating and covered in dirt.

They both sighed and charged again swung at one another.

Finn constantly looked for an opening, and almost got hit too many times.

Finn dodged and dodged until finally he got and opening.

He held up his sword and prepared to slash.

He yelled courageously, but then saw something.

Luowski was smiling, and then Finn saw it.

Luowski was holding a bottle of glowing liquid.

"NO!" he gasped. "A POTION!?"

Luowski opened it and the contents spilled onto him.

Luowski was suddenly faster than Finn.

"A SPEED POTION!?" he yelled. "CHEATING!"

He was too distracted and Luowski made his final slash on Finn's back.

Finn gasped and fell to the ground.

Everyone in the crowd was staring.

Luowski stood tall and Finn was on the ground.

No one had seen him use the potion.

Finn opened his eyes as everyone cheered for the victor.

Finn looked up and saw Luowski pointing his sword at Finn.

"I win Whitless," he said. "Amanda is finally mine."

"You goddamn cheater," said Finn.

"No one saw and no one will know," he said.

He sheathed his sword and then walked out towards the gate.

Finn just stood on the ground sadly and looked up.

He saw Amanda and she was heartbroken.

"I lost…" he cried. "I lost…"

He could nothing, for everyone saw Luowski as a hero, while Finn knew he was a cheater.

* * *

 **Goddammit Luowski! You goddamn cheater! What will happen next you may wonder? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	3. Return of Maleficent

Finn stood sadly in the throne room with his parents.

He tried to tell them about Luowski cheating, but they didn't believe him.

Now all he could do was sit and watch Luowski marry Amanda.

Luowski was standing on the stand under the veils, wearing a prince-like suit.

The king and queen sat on their thrones.

They all then heard commotion and they saw the doors open and Amanda walked down the aisle.

She was sad, and showed it even more as she walked by Finn.

Luowski smiled at Finn when he stared at him.

"I swear to god I will kill him," he said to himself.

Amanda walked up and the priest said his words.

"Do you, Sir Greg Luowski, take Princess Amanda Kresky to be your beloved wife?" he asked Luowski.

"I do," said Luowski.

Finn desperately gripped his sword.

"And do you, Princess Amanda Kresky, take Sir Greg Luowski to your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the priest.

Amanda sadly opened her mouth to the say the words she to say, but she was interrupted.

"Oh I really hope you don't intend to say yes," said a voice.

Everyone turned towards the door and saw a cloaked figure walk down the aisle.

Everyone knew by her voice it was a woman.

"Who are you?" asked Amanda.

"Just an old lady," said the woman. "Who has the truth about that boy you're about to marry."

"What truth?" asked Luowski.

"The truth that you are liar and that you cheated during the tournament today," said the woman.

Everyone gasped loudly and Amanda stared at Luowski.

"What!?" yelled Luowski. "That is absurd!"

"Do you have any proof?" asked Wayne.

The woman held up her hand, and suddenly a glowing image appeared.

"Magic!" yelled someone. "She knows magic!"

The image suddenly showed Luowski and Finn fighting, and Luowski taking out the potion.

Everyone gasped loudly.

"Absurd!" yelled Luowski.

"No!" yelled Finn standing up. "He used it! He cheated so he could have Amanda! He's always wanted Amanda!"

Everyone gasped and glared at Luowski.

"No! No!" yelled Luowski. "This is all…"

He was interrupted by a slap to the face from Amanda.

"You filthy pig," she said. "You are a disgrace to the knights of this kingdom, and the kingdom itself!"

People booed and threw some stuff at Luowski.

He only stood there in embarrassment and sadness.

Amanda smiled at Finn who grinned back.

"My thanks kind lady," said Wanda. "You have truly spared our daughter and this kingdom from this embarrassment."

"Oh no worries," said the lady. "I'm only doing what I think is right."

"Please," said Wayne. "If there is anything you would like in return for this."

"Actually there is," said the lady.

She then stood up, revealing to be much taller.

She slowly pulled off her hood and revealed two black horns and a black cloak.

Her skin suddenly turned green as emeralds.

"I want the princess now," the woman said.

Everyone screamed and gasped out.

Knights immediately pulled out swords, for this woman had a name that was known to the kingdom.

She the great evil by the of, Maleficent.

* * *

"Maleficent!" yelled someone.

"You're not welcome here you devil!" yelled Wayne.

Maleficent smiled and twirled her fingers around her hand, and a scepter appeared in it.

"We banished you from these lands!" yelled Wanda.

"You honestly think that was going to last forever?" asked Maleficent.

Luowski was now in full bodyguard mode.

He drew his sword and stood in front of Amanda.

The other knights from today, including Finn, did the same.

"Be gone witch!" yelled Luowski.

Maleficent chuckled.

"Now the cheater thinks he's a hero?" she asked.

"What do you want?" asked Finn.

"It's simple," said Maleficent walking up. "I've come with a great plan, including an ancient prophecy that holds a ritual, left behind by the great evil that plagued this land."

"A ritual?" asked Wayne.

"Indeed," said Maleficent. "One that includes things like a powerful male warlock, which I have already, and as well as a full moon coming in a few days, and most of all, a young, beautiful maiden who happens to also be a virgin."

She then pointed at Amanda.

"Like her," she said.

Amanda gulped and stepped back.

"You're not taking my daughter!" yelled Wayne.

Maleficent chuckled and smiled.

"Of course I am," she said.

"And just how do you propose to do that?" asked Finn.

Maleficent smiled and formed a green fireball in her hand.

"Magic," she said. "Dark magic."

"Ha!" laughed Luowski. "That's rich coming from the one who thought she could control dragons."

Some people chuckled.

"Well guess what," said Maleficent. "I actually did learn. Well not exactly."

"What?" asked Luowski.

Maleficent's eyes suddenly glowed green.

She was engulfed in black smoke which grew big.

When it cleared, she was now a huge fire-breathing dragon.

People screamed out.

"I LEARNED HOW TO BECOME A DRAGON!" she roared.

"ATTACK!" Wayne yelled.

Soldiers began firing arrows and throwing spears.

They however bounced off of Maleficent's skin.

"Is that all you got!?" yelled Maleficent.

She swung her tail and hit many soldiers, sending them flying.

She missed the young knights and some others.

Maleficent chuckled and turned back into her human form.

"You honestly think a bunch of worms like you can stop me?" she yelled.

"When its one against many I think so!" said Luowski.

"Well thank god I'm not alone," said Maleficent.

"Wait what?" asked Finn.

Suddenly clouds of smoke appeared from behind Maleficent, and three more women appeared.

One wore a long dark strapless shirt dress and had white hair and even had tentacles.

She was Ursula, the evil witch of the sea.

The next was dressed almost like a queen but had a huge black hooded cape.

She looked almost beautiful, but evil was written all over her, for she was the witch Grimhilde, but most knew her as the Evil Queen, even though she wasn't a queen.

She was more as the Queen of Evil.

The last one was wearing different animal skins and had a black dress.

She was completely scary looking, like the devil, because devil was in her name, and she was Cruella de Vil, the evil animal wearing witch whose specialty was controlling animals with dark magic.

Together these three were known as the Queens of Darkness.

"God dammit!" yelled Luowski. "I thought Disney was rid of evil!"

"They have served me well," said Maleficent. "And they will be rewarded when my plans are fulfilled.

"ATTACK!" yelled Finn.

The knights engaged in fights with the witches, but they were easily overpowered.

None of them had magic.

Maleficent stepped up to Amanda while Luowski held his sword.

He then pointed it straight at her throat.

"Take another step and your blood will spill!" he yelled.

Maleficent chuckled and flicked Luowski to the side.

Amanda yelled out in fear as Maleficent grabbed her by the arm.

"Let's not put up a fight," said Maleficent. "Come with me now."

"No!" yelled Amanda as she struggled to get free. "Let me go!"

"Yeah right," said Finn suddenly as he stood in front of Maleficent now pointing a sword at her. "Let her go."

Maleficent laughed.

"You think you're tough with that sword boy?" she asked. "I see into your soul! You're nothing but a weak coward who want to be brave and…"

She was interrupted by another sword piercing through her chest.

She gasped and gagged and let go of Amanda.

Finn looked behind her and saw Luowski holding the sword.

"Or maybe he's just a distraction," he said.

"Nice man!" said Finn. "Maybe you're not so bad after all."

"I'm doing this just so we can save Amanda!" said Luowski. "Now come on!"

He let go of the sword and he, Amanda, and Finn ran towards the king and queen.

But then suddenly, they were frozen in air.

Maleficent was suddenly laughing and turned around towards them.

She grabbed the sword made it disintegrate.

She then easily healed her stab wound.

"What!?" yelled Finn. "Impossible."

Maleficent chuckled and made Luowski suddenly come towards her.

She held him by the neck and smiled.

"You still think you can be a hero?" she asked. "This is what happens to heroes when they cross me."

She pressed her hand on his head, and suddenly Luowski began to burn up.

Everyone stared in fear as Luowski yelled out in pain, caught fire, and was reduced to a pile of ash.

"NO!" yelled his very own parents.

Finn suddenly felt very bad.

"He tried being a hero," he said. "He had what it took to be one!"

"And now," said Maleficent. "Come to me."

She flicked Amanda towards her and she was now in her grasp.

"NOOO!" yelled Finn.

"See you later hero," said Maleficent. "See you when the kingdom is taken over by evil once again!"

She snapped her fingers and she disappeared with Amanda and the other witches.

Finn was suddenly released from the spell and fell on the ground.

He stared at where Amanda was.

He then began to cry.

"She's gone!" he cried. "Luowski's dead. And I couldn't save Amanda!"

He just lied on the floor and cried over his defeat.

* * *

 **Wow! Maleficent came now! I've given also the others medieval looks. Luowski is also dead! OMG! What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	4. The Quest

Finn sat sadly on the steps to the throne.

Dead bodies were being moved and injured people were being attended to.

Guards like Finn's father were talking with the king.

Finn just sadly sat down thinking of his failure.

"I couldn't save Amanda," he said to himself. "And Luowski is dead! I never actually truly wanted him dead!"

"Finn!" yelled a voice.

Finn looked up and saw his best friend, Dillard Cole, running towards him.

He wasn't a knight, he was a farmer, but still great friends with Finn.

Finn had given him several sword fighting lessons however, and he was pretty good.

His family had just recently been traveling and must've gotten back just tonight.

"Hey Dill," Finn sighed.

"I've heard about what happened," said Dillard. "Finn it wasn't you're fault!"

"I feel like it is," said Finn. "And I want to make this right."

"And you may," said Wayne stepping up.

"What do you mean your highness?" asked Finn.

"I've already had the mages send message via magic-radio to all the other kingdoms," said Wayne. "We must bring the bravest knights together to go on a quest."

Finn suddenly jumped to his feet.

"A quest!?" he gasped.

"Indeed child," said Wayne. "We must bring everyone together to decide who will go."

Finn nodded.

"I suggest you go home child," said Wayne. "Don't worry about Amanda. I'm sure…my daughter…will be fine."

Finn nodded uneasily and walked over with Dillard to his parents.

They all walked out of the castle to wait for the next day to come.

* * *

Soon enough, tomorrow came.

By late morning, every kingdom had arrived at the high kingdom.

The kings and queens with their bravest knights, old or young, arrived with them.

Finn was amazed at how many people there were.

Human or elf, it amazed him.

Soon enough, Wayne called for order as he sat on his throne.

"My fellow kings, queens, and brave knights," he said. "We have all been brought here because we face a terrible crisis."

He sighed heavily.

"As you may know, and if not," he said. "Maleficent, the dark witch, has returned to Disney."

Everyone gasped loudly and some screamed.

"And not only that, she has recruited the Queens of Darkness to help her," said Wayne. "And she has also kidnapped my daughter, Amanda."

"From what she said," said Wanda. "She intends to use her for a ritual involving some great evil."

"Well we are not going to let that happen!" yelled Wayne. "Which is why I have brought all of you here, so that we may chose brave knights to embark on a quest!"

Everyone cheered at the word quest.

"And when there is a quest," said Wanda. "We must bring forth our oracle to give us our guidance and direction."

Wayne nodded and motioned two guards to do something.

They nodded and disappeared out of the room.

They returned a few minutes later both holding onto a figure wrapped in white straps like a mummy and had a see-through veil covering her from her head like a hooded cloak.

This was the kingdom's oracle, Mattie the Weaver.

Each oracle told their knowledge in different ways.

Mattie would weave together a map and the quest, and they would be given out.

She was also blind and only saw through mind reading.

Mattie was sat down on the ground and given different fabric and weaving tools.

Wayne then positioned himself near her so she would only read his mind of what the quest was about.

She would then start weaving the quest.

* * *

And as soon as Wayne was near her, she snapped to attention and began to work.

"A great force evil threatens Disney again," said Mattie. "Only by the power of five can this darkness be condemned."

She wove her thoughts as she spoke with amazing speed.

"One from each kingdom alone must rise," she said. "No more than five, or shall face a great demise."

Everyone just watched her work.

"Maleficent has found a strength, but it can be undone," said Mattie. "A Sword a Truth, made from dragon, but there is only one."

She continued to weave.

"Located in Holly Kingdom, near Fantasmic Cliff," said Mattie. "Used by one hero can send evil into the abyss."

She was almost finished."

"You must hurry now, three days left," said Mattie. "Before the full moon rises, and the demon resurrects."

She finished weaving and then sat silently, not saying a single word.

Oracles never spoke unless they were being used for certain occasions, like this.

She was then guided out and Wayne picked up what she wove.

It was a map, leading to first the cliff where the sword was located, and then to Maleficent's lair.

"Well you heard her," said Wayne. "One from each kingdom must travel to get this sword in three days to stop Maleficent."

Everyone looked at each other.

"So," said Wayne. "Who will come?"

* * *

 **So I forgot to mention that Dillard was in this story. He was meant to be in the first chapter, but I forgot him. He will have a big part in the story. And we just got Mattie's cameo. Also I forgot to mention this story will seem a lot like the movie, Your Highness. So stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	5. The Kingdom Keepers

Everyone stood in the throne room silently for a while.

Wayne had just told everyone that five knights, one from each kingdom, must step up and partake on this quest.

"I ask again," said Wayne. "Who will step up?"

Again everyone was silent for a while.

However, Finn was ready to step up.

But before he could say a word, someone went first.

"I volunteer!" said a voice.

Everyone turned and saw a knight step out from the Epcot Kingdom knights.

He was a dark skinned boy the same age as Finn wearing armor that did reveal his muscles.

He carried not only a sword, but a war axe as well.

He looked almost as tough as Luowski was.

"My name is Terry Maybeck, but people call me just Maybeck," he said. "I volunteer as Epcot Kingdom's knight. I'm the strongest and most fearless one!"

People from his kingdom cheered for him as he walked up to the throne.

"Excellent," said Wayne. "Our first tribute."

Finn was about to proclaim himself the second when hopped in.

"I will go," said a voice.

This one came from Holly Kingdom.

It was a girl who looked pretty young to be a knight, almost innocent.

She wore armor and held a spear and shield and several knives attached to her.

"I am Isabella "Willa" Angelo," she said. "And I will embark on this quest. Maleficent doesn't scare me! I will show her!"

Once again, people cheered for Willa as she walked up.

"I'm coming too," said another voice.

From Animus Kingdom, Kingdom of Elves, came an elf girl Finn found to be almost as beautiful as Amanda.

She had blonde hair, less body armor, a bow and arrows, and two dual wielding swords.

"I'm Charlene Turner," said the elf. "I will accompany you all on this mission. I'm the most skilled and athletic back home."

She was cheered for as she walked up.

"We need two more," said Wayne.

"I'll go!" said a voice from Magi Kingdom, kingdom of mages.

A young boy with ginger hair and freckles stepped out.

He wore a chain vest and regular vest, had a wooden magic staff and a short one-handed sword.

"I'm Dell Philby, but call me Philby," said the boy. "If we're up against witches, you'll need someone who's top of his class back home, like me."

Everyone cheered for him as he stepped up.

"And now finally," said Wayne looking at knights from High Disneyland Kingdom. "We need one of our own to go."

Finn was unsure still.

He wanted to save Amanda more than anything, but she made him feel weak when he couldn't stand up to her."

No one stepped up for a while, but then Finn saw Dillard.

He was cracking his knuckles and clearing his voice.

Finn realized he was going to volunteer, and he wasn't even a knight.

Before Dillard could say a word, Finn stepped out.

"I will go!" he yelled. "I will!"

Everyone this time stared at him.

He felt so embarrassed, with everyone staring at him.

"My name…is Lawrence Finnegan Whitman," he said. "But call me Finn."

He thought about what to say.

"I may not look tough or strong," he said. "But I love Amanda. And I…I will gladly die for her!"

Everyone was silent for one split second, and then they all cheered.

Even the four up with Wayne cheered.

Finn suddenly felt no longer scared.

He was filled up with bravery.

He walked up, suddenly seeing Dillard looking at him sadly.

He felt bad, but he knew Dillard could get killed easily.

He was doing what he thought was best for his best friend.

He gathered with everyone else up front and Wayne settled everyone down.

He stared at the five knights and smiled.

"My dear knights," he said. "We thank you all for your bravery. Together you will all save the kingdom, and we will remember you as…"

He thought for a moment for a name for everyone.

"The Kingdom Keepers!" he said.

Everyone began chanting Kingdom Keepers repeatedly.

Finn felt filled up with courage.

He was ready for this quest.

* * *

After the whole get-together, the Kingdom Keepers were sitting in castle armory, getting to know one another.

"So with only my axe," said Maybeck. "I single handily sliced five goblin heads off with one thrust."

"That's nothing," said Philby. "I took down a group of ogres with one spell."

"How did you do that?" asked Willa. "That's almost impossible."

"I simply used a spell, broke open a hole in their cave, and sunlight flooded in a turned them to stone!" said Philby.

"Whoa sweet!" said Maybeck.

"I've never missed a target in my life," said Charlene. "I fired ten arrows at a target, and made a C in the bull's-eye with each."

"C for Charlene?" asked Willa.

"Indeed," said Charlene smiling.

Finn chuckled a little, but then noticed something.

Charlene seemed to be constantly eyeing him every time she talked.

Finn did think she was beautiful, almost like Amanda.

"So what about you Whitman?" asked Maybeck. "What's the most heroic or awesome thing you've done other than almost standing up to Maleficent?"

Finn thought for a second.

"Well…" he began to say.

Suddenly the door open, interrupting him, and Wayne walked in.

Everyone stared at him as he came to them.

He was holding the map Mattie had weaved.

"My children," he said. "I once again thank you for agreeing to go on this quest to save my daughter and the kingdom.

Everyone nodded.

"You may choose anything you want from this armory to take with you," said Wayne. "And there is a chariot outside waiting for you to commandeer.

"Very well," said Philby.

"Who amongst you would like to be the leader of the Kingdom Keepers?" asked Wayne.

"Well do we need a leader?" asked Finn.

"Every group needs a leader," said Maybeck. "And I'd like to nominate you for leader Whitman."

Finn jumped and stared at Maybeck.

"Really?" he asked. "You would want me as leader rather than tough guy you?"

"I'm an attack dog," said Maybeck. "You are brave. I want you for leader."

"Oh me too!" said Charlene. "I nominate you for leader!

Finn chuckled as he accepted Charlene's request.

"I like it," said Philby.

"I'll go with it," said Willa.

"Me too," said another voice.

Everyone turned towards the entrance and saw Dillard standing there.

"Dillard?" asked Finn.

"Yes," said Dillard. "My name is Dillard Cole, friend of Finn. And I wish to accompany you on this quest."

"What?" asked Finn.

"Well I accept your request," said Wayne. "But I'm afraid I cannot allow it."

"Please your majesty!" said Dillard. "I'm not a nuisance! I can be of help! Finn taught me sword skills and…"

"It's not that we don't want you," said Finn. "It's because we can't let you."

"The oracle said only five may go," said Maybeck.

"If more than five go," said Willa. "There would be a great demise."

"Any more than five could result in one facing death," said Charlene.

Dillard sadly looked at everyone.

"I'm sorry Dill," said Finn. "But please, take care of my family while I'm gone."

"Sure thing…" sighed Dillard.

Everyone watched as he slowly walked out.

"I feel bad," said Philby.

"It's what the oracle said," said Charlene.

"Well then," said Wayne. "As I was saying, it looks like Finn will be the leader."

The four clapped for Finn as he stepped up.

Wayne then too the map and handed it to Finn.

"This map will show you the way child," he said.

"Thank you," said Finn.

"Gear yourselves up and then talk to me," said Wayne. "You depart immediately, for it will almost take three days to get to Maleficent's castle and retrieve the sword as well. And in three days you must be there, or it will be too late."

"You've got it," said Maybeck.

"We'll be ready," said Philby.

"See you soon," said Finn.

Wayne nodded and walked out leaving the Kingdom Keepers alone.

"So leader?" Charlene asked Finn. "Orders?"

Finn smiled and stared at everyone.

"Gear up guys!" he said. "We're going on a quest!"

Everyone cheered and got straight to work.

Finn did truly feel like a real leader.

* * *

 **And there we have it. The Kingdom Keepers have formed! Surprised Charlene's an Elf and Philby's a mage? Poor Dillard too. Anyway stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	6. Captive

Soon enough, the Kingdom Keepers were on their stagecoach, packed and ready to go.

All the kingdoms were gathered at the kingdom entrance gates, cheering for them as they stood ready to depart.

Willa and Philby were at the reigns while Finn, Maybeck, and Charlene were inside.

Finn stared out at everyone as they all cheered him on.

He saw his family, but he didn't see Dillard.

He was certain however that he would take good care of his family.

Wayne stepped up to the stagecoach and stared at everyone.

"Once again we wish you all good luck!" he said. "Go forth Kingdom Keepers and save the kingdom!"

Everyone cheered for them and the Kingdom Keepers waved.

Philby then cracked the reigns and the horses on the stagecoach were off.

They walked out of the safety of the kingdom and onto the vast road.

They were headed straight for Maleficent and the sword.

But however, trouble was brewing back where they were headed.

* * *

In the dark forest stood Maleficent's black castle.

And Maleficent herself sat in on her throne.

The castle was run down and breaking apart, but she didn't care.

She sat silently, until the doors burst open.

Ursula came walking in with Amanda wrapped in her tentacles.

"I've brought you the bitch," she said. "You said you needed her?"

"Thank you Ursula," said Maleficent. "Now be gone!"

Ursula nodded, threw Amanda towards Maleficent with her hands tied in bonds, and then walked out.

Amanda grunted in pain and sat up on her knees.

She glared right at Maleficent.

"Please stand up," said Maleficent. "I won't hurt you."

"Fuck you…" grunted Amanda.

"Oh forgive me," said Maleficent. "That wasn't a request."

She pointed her staff and Amanda was suddenly pulled to her.

Amanda stared right into her eyes.

"You should be grateful child," said Maleficent.

"Why?" Amanda grunted.

"Because no matter what happens," said Maleficent. "We have no intention to kill you."

"Oh really?" asked Amanda. "Doesn't sacrificing me involve killing me?"

"No not sacrifice," said Maleficent. "That's not how this ritual will work."

"Then what?" asked Amanda.

"Allow me to explain why we have kidnapped you," said Maleficent.

She cleared her throat as if she was telling a story to a child.

"This ritual was made before the great demon was killed," she said.

"Chernabog," groaned Amanda.

"Indeed," said Maleficent. "And it's a ritual, that can bring him back to life!"

Amanda was suddenly no longer pissed, but shocked.

"Bring him back!?" she yelled.

"Yes," said Maleficent. "But to do so, it requires three things."

"What?" asked Amanda.

"A beautiful maiden, and virgin, like you," said Maleficent. "A full moon, which is in three days. And finally, a powerful male warlock."

"What?" asked Amanda.

"We have all three," said Maleficent. "And when the full moon comes, our warlock will mate with you under a full moon, and you will rebirth the great demon once again."

Amanda was beyond shocked.

"Mate!?" she yelled. "You mean rape me!?"

"Well if that's what you want to call it," said Maleficent. "But maybe you won't put up a fight. You might enjoy it."

"Fuck you you bitch!" yelled Amanda. "I won't be any warlock's whore!"

"But you're not a whore," said Maleficent. "You are simply just being used to rebirth a demon, and it won't be like normal birth so its not painful."

"And like I said, fuck you and your warlock!" said Amanda.

"Now is that anyway to talk about me my love?" asked a voice.

* * *

Amanda suddenly turned and saw a man standing at the entrance.

She gasped for she knew who this person was.

He was a warlock like Maleficent said.

He had a black cloak and cape with jewels on them, and had a beard that was twisted like his voice, and held a gold scepter shaped like a cobra.

He was the evil sorcerer by the name of Jafar.

"Jafar!" gasped Amanda.

"In the flesh!" said Jafar.

"The heroes banished you!" gasped Amanda. "You're supposed to be…"

"Locked up in a bottle like a genie I know," said Jafar. "But thanks to Maleficent, no longer!"

"Jafar has offered to be our warlock," said Maleficent. "And in return after he impregnates you and you rebirth Chernabog, you will be all his."

Amanda stared wide-eyed at Maleficent, and then at Jafar who was suddenly standing over her now.

He held out his hand and began rubbing strands of her hair.

"So pretty and delicate," he said. "Yes she will serve me well."

"I will never be yours!" yelled Amanda. "You can't make me!"

"Oh but you see I can," said Jafar. "And I must say, I so glad to have such a gorgeous flower like you."

Amanda grunted while Jafar flicked her hair away and walked away.

"So you see my darling," said Maleficent. "There is no escape for you. But there will be life for you after all of this. Just don't piss me off."

She whistled and Ursula came walking in.

"Take her back to the dungeon," she said.

Ursula nodded and wrapped her tentacles around the screaming Amanda.

Maleficent sat back in her throne laughing out loudly.

Amanda was not even aware that the Kingdom Keepers were on their way to stop Maleficent.

But Maleficent was.

* * *

 **And we have just met Jafar and now you see where the Your Highness counterpart comes in. Will the Keepers make it in time? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	7. Double Trouble

The castle was no longer in sight.

The Kingdom Keepers were far on the road.

Philby and Willa were chatting away, getting to know one another.

Finn was reading the map, scouting the land, while Maybeck was trying to get to know Charlene.

Finn could tell he was taking a liking to the elf girl, but he also noticed something else.

Charlene could not take her eyes off Finn.

Finn had always been fascinated by elves, but he knew he loved Amanda.

He tried not to focus completely on her.

But then, he was suddenly focusing on something else.

A tiny sound coming from somewhere.

And it sounded like someone groaning in pain.

"Hey Finn!" said Charlene. "Did you hear me?"

Finn snapped to attention and stared at the elf.

"What?" he asked.

"I said have you ever kissed a girl?" asked Charlene. "Human? Dwarf? Elf? Mage? It doesn't matter have you kissed one?"

"Uh…no," said Finn trying to focus again on the noise.

"What are you staring at Whitman?" asked Maybeck.

"I think something that shouldn't belong here," said Finn.

He leaned out the window staring at Philby and Willa.

"Hey Philby!" he yelled.

"Yeah man?" asked Philby.

"Stop the carriage for a sec!" said Finn.

"What?" asked Philby.

"Just do it please!" said Finn.

Philby stared at Willa and they shrugged.

He then pulled the horses to a stop and Finn hopped out of the carriage.

He headed towards the back.

"What's going on Finn?" asked Willa.

"Call me crazy, but I think I heard small voices coming from our back," said Finn.

"Wait are you saying…" said Charlene.

"Guys I think we have a stowaway with us," said Finn.

"But who would do that?" asked Maybeck. "Sneak onboard with us."

"Only one way to find out," said Finn.

The rest of the Keepers hopped out to check with Finn.

They were all standing in front of trunk in the back of the carriage.

They had removed all the stuff on top of it.

"Ready?" asked Finn.

"What are you afraid of?" asked Philby.

"Just be prepared," said Finn.

Maybeck was already holding his axe.

Finn then stepped forward, and burst open the trunk.

* * *

A figure came bursting out gasping loudly and startling everyone.

Finn actually jumped back with the Keepers as they all screamed.

Willa had jumped into Philby's hands.

The figure then fell out of the trunk and onto the ground.

Finn took a better look at the figure, and then realized who it was.

Everyone was staring right at Dillard Cole.

"Dillard?" asked Finn.

Dillard looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"Uh…hi guys!" he said.

"What…da fuck…is he doing here!?" yelled Maybeck.

"Look I'm sorry!" said Dillard. "But I really wanted to help! I'm not a burden or nuisance! I can help you on this quest!"

"Dillard it's not that!" said Finn. "Do you realize you may have just sealed the fate of one of us?"

"One of us may die on this quest now!" said Philby.

"If that's what'll happen, I'll gladly let it be me," said Dillard. "I just want to do something big and heroic!"

The Keepers stared at one another.

"What should we do?" asked Willa.

"Well we can't take him back to the castle," said Maybeck. "It's too far now."

Finn sighed, making his decision as leader.

"Ok Dill," he said. "You can come."

Dillard jumped with glee.

"Thank you! Thank you!" he cheered. "Now let's go kill Maleficent!"

He was already inside the carriage as the Keepers groaned.

"I'm going to regret this," said Finn.

"We all will," said Philby.

* * *

The gang had continued traveling, now with Dillard by there side.

He just sat next to Finn and stared out the window.

Finn continued to stare at the map while at the same time thinking about Amanda.

He wanted to save her desperately, and hoped nothing else would delay that.

But of course, he spoke to soon.

Philby had suddenly pulled the carriage to a stop again, and this time abruptly.

Everyone hit their heads on the wood of the carriage.

As Maybeck, Dillard, and Charlene groaned in pain, Finn leaned out the window angrily.

"What the hell Phibs!?" he yelled. "We don't have time for more stops!"

"I unfortunately beg to differ," said Philby.

Dillard leaned out his window on his side.

"Oh! I see why!" he stated.

Finn looked out and saw it too.

A girl about everyone else's ages was sitting on the side of the road.

She was leaning against a horse that was lying down dead and looked very sad.

"Dammit we don't have time for this!" yelled Finn.

"I hate to admit it but he is right," said Maybeck. "We have to get the sword!"

"Well I'm not letting this go by," said Dillard.

He got out of the carriage and walked up to the girl.

"Dammit I knew he would be trouble!" said Maybeck.

"Hey cut him some slack!" said Philby.

"I would do the exact same," said Willa.

"Me too!" said Charlene.

Finn sighed and just watched Dillard walk up to the girl.

* * *

Dillard stood over the young girl.

She had hair black as night and looked very cute.

She also looked very sad, yet she was not crying.

"Uh…excuse me?" he asked.

The girl looked up at Dillard.

"Uh…hi," said the girl.

"Are you ok?" asked Dillard. "You look like you're in a pickle."

"Afraid so," said the girl. "My horse broke its leg and I had to put it down. But now I have no transportation. I've been trying to hitch a ride for a while but no one has stopped."

"Well that's just mean," said Dillard. "Where are you headed?"

"I was headed towards Magi Kingdom," said the girl.

"Magi Kingdom?" asked Dillard. "You're a mage?"

"Indeed," said the girl. "My name is Jess. But you could also call me Jessica or Jezebel."

"Well my name is Dillard," said Dillard. "And me and my friends are on a quest heading towards Holly Kingdom. Perhaps we can take you there and get you transport from there."

"Why…that would be great!" said Jess.

"Let me talk to the others," said Dillard.

He disappeared back to the carriage.

* * *

A few seconds later, everyone yelled, "NO FUCKING WAY!"

"We cannot take one more person with us!" yelled Finn.

"I was happy we stopped for her, but we cannot take her!" said Willa.

"I'm afraid so," said Charlene. "We already have six people. Seven could kill us all."

"Plus I don't even remember her from Magi Kingdom!" said Philby. "She could be trying to rob or kill us!"

"But we can't leave her here!" said Dillard. "I've traveled these roads too many times! Thieves and bandits roam around here a lot. I'd hate for us to feel terrible that we left a girl to get kidnapped, killed, or even robbed and raped."

"Well now he does prove a point," said Maybeck. "I couldn't stand the image of that."

"Besides," said Dillard. "We are not taking her on the quest. We're just taking her to Holly Kingdom to get her home!"

Everyone looked at one another, and sighed.

"Very well," said Finn. "She can come. But only to get her home!"

Dillard squealed and went to tell Jess the good news.

A while later the carriage was off, and Jess was in the carriage sitting next to Dillard.

Maybeck and Finn sat next one another now and Charlene was outside with Willa and Philby because there was no room.

Finn sighed heavily, having a terrible feeling that something bad was going to happen now.

* * *

 **And now I have officially brought in Jess! She is a mage and has a big part! But Dillard and Jess are now here! What will happen? Will it effect the quest? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	8. Disaster

The Kingdom Keepers had been traveling for about an hour.

Dillard and Jess were getting to know one another still.

Maybeck was a little grumpy because Charlene was outside.

And Finn was still uneasy about bringing two people along.

All he knew was that Jess was not apart of the quest, but Dillard still was.

He continued to look at the map, seeing that they were still far from Holly Kingdom.

But suddenly, they all came to another abrupt stop.

Finn was furious now.

He leaned out the window and stared at Philby, Willa, and Charlene.

"I swear to god you guys are going to break my neck with these stops!" he yelled. "And the more stops you make the more Maleficent wins! And furthermore we are not picking up anyone else!"

"It's not that," said Philby.

"Then what is…" Finn said, and then he looked ahead. "Oh…"

He saw why they stopped.

They were at the edge of a cliff.

Everyone got out to check it out.

It wasn't a deep cliff, but a big one with a rushing river down below.

It also had one of the things everyone hated.

A wooden bridge that looked very old and falling apart.

"We can't bring the carriage on that," said Willa.

"I think we're doomed," said Dillard.

"Quit being overdramatic," said Maybeck.

"Well guys we'll have to abandon the carriage," said Finn. "We let the horses go to, hopefully finding their way back.

Everyone sadly agreed.

They took out the necessary stuff from the carriage and dumped it on the side of the road.

They also let the horses go, watching them run off to hopefully get back home.

They all then walked up to the bridge and just stared at it.

"Did I mention I'm afraid of heights?" asked Philby.

"We should all go at once," said Charlene.

"I disagree," said Jess.

"No one cares," said Maybeck. "You're not apart of the quest."

"Hey!" said Dillard. "Don't talk to her like that."

"Let me deal with this," said Finn. "Why do you disagree Jess?"

"It will slow all of you down more," said Jess. "You apparently need to get to Maleficent's fast. Taking your time across this bridge will take longer."

"Well she does have a point," said Willa.

"I could try to use magic to hold up the bridge," said Philby. "Just pray I don't look down."

"Well…I'm not going first!" said Maybeck.

The girls giggled a little.

"I'll go first," said Finn. "One by one then start following me."

Everyone nodded and Finn walked up to the bridge.

He took a deep breath, and put one foot on it.

He heard it creek as he put weight on it.

He gulped and then continued across it.

After he got on, Philby went on, using magic to try and steady it.

Maybeck then came, then Charlene, then Willa, then Dillard, and Jess last.

All of them continued across, hearing it constantly creek.

Pretty soon they were in the middle.

"We're almost there!" said Finn.

* * *

Suddenly, everyone heard something.

It was a single snap.

"Uh-oh," said Dillard.

"Philby?" asked Willa.

Philby was flicking his hands constantly.

"Something's not right!" he said. "My magic stopped working!"

"What?" asked Charlene.

"Someone's blocking it!" said Philby.

Everyone began to eye Jess.

"No it's not me!" she said.

"You're the only other mage here!" yelled Maybeck.

But then suddenly, a bolt of green burst came out of nowhere and hit one of the ropes on the bridge.

"Green magic?" asked Dillard.

"Oh god it's Maleficent!" said Philby. "She's watching us!"

They heard more snapping then.

"RUN!" Finn yelled.

Everyone began to run faster across the bridge, hearing more snapping.

But then it was too late.

Another green burst came crashing down at the other side and the bridge gave way.

It broke apart and everyone screamed as they went falling down into the river below.

They all hit the water and began getting carried down the rushing waters.

They were unable to swim and barely able to surface.

Thankfully they were all able to somehow not get hit in the heads by rocks.

But it still didn't matter that Finn thought he was going to die right here.

Killed by Maleficent by water.

* * *

Soon enough, the Keepers were dragged into calm waters.

And one by one they were all dragged onto land.

After a minute of not stirring, each of them sat up coughing out water.

"Oh god!" gasped Philby. "I thought I was a goner!"

"I'm alive!" gasped Maybeck. "Wet but alive!"

Everyone sat up coughing out water.

All but Charlene.

"She's not breathing!" yelled Willa.

"Let me!" yelled Maybeck.

He stepped up and began pressing down on her chest.

He was trying to push the water out of her.

"No Maybeck!" yelled Finn. "You'll break her lungs! Let me!"

He pushed Maybeck aside and sat down over her.

Finn sighed, upset he had to do this.

But his father had taught him how to.

He leaned down and put his mouth over Charlene and breathed in.

He did it once and then pressed his ear on her chest.

When it didn't work, he breathed into her mouth again.

He did it several times, but nothing happened.

"My god," said Philby. "Maybe this is where a Keeper dies. Because we broke the prophecy!"

But then suddenly, Finn breathed in once more, and Charlene began coughing up water.

She was alive.

Everyone gasped happily.

"Charlene you're ok!" said Finn.

Charlene blinked and stared up at Finn.

"Finn?" she asked. "You saved me!"

"Uh…yeah," said Finn. "You're welcome."

Before Finn knew it Charlene pressed her lips against Finn's.

Everyone gasped at that.

Fortunately for Finn, he made it only last a second as he pushed himself right off her.

"Whoa elf girl!" said Finn. "Easy there!"

"I'm sorry!" said Charlene. "But you saved my life! That was your reward."

"What about me?" asked Maybeck. "I almost tried to help."

"He was pressing down on your chest," said Jess.

"Really?" asked Charlene. "Well then close your eyes and you'll get it."

Maybeck squealed and closed his eyes.

But as he leaned in for a kiss he thought he was going to get, he instead got a kick in the nuts.

He gasped and fell to the ground.

The gang laughed as he was in pain.

But that laughter died down after a few second when they all remembered their situation.

"We fell off the bridge," said Philby. "We're now off course! I think lost!"

"Now we've really fallen behind!" said Willa.

"I blame Blondie!" said Maybeck.

He eyed Jess.

"Hey this is not her fault!" yelled Dillard.

"He's right," said Finn. "It's not."

"But she suggested everyone get on the bridge!" said Willa.

"We had no idea Maleficent was watching," said Finn. "This is not Jess' fault."

"Alright fine," said Charlene. "But I still have an eye on her!"

"So what do we do now?" asked Maybeck.

Finn looked up at the sky.

The sun looked like it was setting.

"I suggest we make camp," he said. "Trust me I hate it but we're weak and wet and need to rest."

Everyone sighed and began to make camp.

Finn stayed to help Charlene get up.

He still could only think of one thing other than that the quest was now delayed.

He had his first kiss not with Amanda, but an elf named Charlene.

And he felt surprised and hurt.

* * *

 **OMG! I did the kiss scene with Finn and Charlene like in Book Five! Or was it Six? I forget. But now the Keepers are off course! And if I planned these chapters right, we see another character from the books in the next chapter! So stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	9. Villain's Dinner

The gang sat around the burning fire, all wrapped up in blankets.

Their clothes were still drying so they covered each other up to prevent exposing one another.

They all were telling stories and funny tales, trying to keep one another happy.

Finn sat next to Dillard, who sat next to Jess.

Charlene was sitting next Maybeck and Philby was sitting next to Willa.

They all looked like they were getting to know one another well.

Finn felt left out.

He felt now disgusted that Charlene kissed him, and he longed for Amanda.

Charlene did apologize a bunch of times for it, but it still didn't help Finn much.

He only stared into the fire, imagining Amanda dancing in the flames.

He longed for her so much, and wondered what horrors she was going through right now.

* * *

Back at Maleficent's castle, Amanda was being tormented.

All the villains were having dinner, with Amanda being apart of it.

She was sitting tied up to chair in front of Jafar and the evil witches.

She being forced to eat by goblin minions as Jafar, Grimhilde, Ursula, and Cruella joked around and ate.

Maleficent wasn't much of a comedian.

"And so the centaur said, that's not the half I'm talking about!" said Cruella finishing a joke.

Everyone burst out laughing while goblins shoved bread and meat into Amanda's mouth.

"Enjoying that "meat" in your mouth?" Jafar asked her putting emphasis on the meat. "Be glad it's not mine. At least yet!"

Amanda yelled with her mouth still stuffed, "Fuck you!"

Everyone just laughed.

"I can't hear you meat-mouth!" said Ursula.

Everyone laughed again.

"You people are sick," grumbled Amanda.

"Keep eating my sweet flower!" said Jafar. "I need you good and stuffed with food to feed the demon when we birth him!"

"That's not even how birth works!" Amanda yelled.

Everyone just ignored her and laughed.

Grimhilde turned her attention to Maleficent staring into a green crystal ball on the table.

"What's wrong Greenie?" she asked.

"I sense a disturbance," said Maleficent. "Those heroes survived my surprise."

"They're tougher then I thought," said Jafar.

"And they will be a nuisance," said Ursula.

"Not for long," said Maleficent. "They have a surprise waiting for them soon enough. I just need more information."

"Well we know this sword that can stop us is in Holly Kingdom," said Grimhilde.

"But we don't know where," said Maleficent. "But we will soon enough."

She clapped her hands loudly.

"FROLLO!" she yelled.

A few seconds later, the doors burst open.

An old man wearing black armor with red crosses and a purple lined black cape and black and purple striped hat.

He was General Claude Frollo, Maleficent's own personal war general.

He was ruthless, cruel, self-righteous, and believed he was a holy man sent by god to purge the world of anything he deemed evil.

And that was why Maleficent hired him to be her sword and fire when she didn't want to.

"You called my lady?" asked Frollo bowing to her.

"Gather your soldiers and set base in Holly Kingdom," said Maleficent. "Once I get the proper information you will receive word as to where to head next."

"Your wish is my command my queen," said Frollo.

He turned around and walked out to gather his men.

Maleficent sat back, now laughing finally.

"Those rotten kids don't even know they'll be walking into a trap soon enough," she said. "Nothing is stopping me! I've been fully prepared for anything. Not even these "Kingdom Keepers" can stop me!"

Everyone laughed while Amanda cried and chocked on food.

* * *

 **Yes guys! Frollo is in this story too! And what could be this trap? And how cruel they are treating Amanda! Stay tuned for more!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	10. The Forest Magi

The gang had woken up the next morning.

It was now two days until the ritual.

Now off course, they had to find a way to maneuver back on course.

They had eaten a quick breakfast and got dressed, their clothes now warm and dry.

Charlene once again apologized to Finn, but he was over it now, not even caring.

He only cared about saving Amanda.

"Come on Keepers," he said. "We move out now!"

Everyone nodded and headed out into the woods.

All of them marched on forward through the woods.

Finn already felt exhausted carrying his weapons and bag.

He preferred riding simply in the cart.

At least he wasn't the only one complaining.

He could hear Philby and Dillard groaning under their mouths.

Maybeck was proudly carrying his war axe on his back.

Finn closed his eyes and tried to focus on Amanda.

But suddenly, he heard something rustling.

He motioned everyone to stop.

"What is it?" asked Willa.

"I hear something," said Finn.

He drew his sword and readied himself.

"Are you sure you're not hearing things?" asked Philby.

Everyone then almost heard something that sounded like a tree moving.

They all drew weapons and readied themselves.

"Anyone know anything about this forest?" asked Dillard.

"I feel like I know this place," said Charlene. "Elves spoke about something involving a forest that had something that almost…made it look alive."

"And do you know what that something was?" asked Jess.

"Let us show you," said a voice in the forest.

Everyone jumped in fear, but then suddenly something came up and wrapped around Finn's waist.

He yelled out as he was then suddenly lifted into the air.

He realized then that it was a tree vine holding him.

Another vine then wrapped around his arm that held his sword and pulled it out of his hand.

Other proceeded to wrap his other arms and legs.

Charlene had readied and arrow to cut Finn, but as soon as she shot it, a vine came out and grabbed it, and then her.

Maybeck grabbed her arm as she was pulled up and swung his axe, cutting her loose.

But then he was wrapped up by more vines, and with her too.

As they got tied up together, everyone else proceeded to get picked up by vines.

Everyone yelled out in fear as they were tangled in vines.

"THE FOREST IS FUCKING ALIVE!" cried out Willa.

"Not exactly," said a voice.

All of suddenly, a vine dropped down and then a person swung down it.

Everyone saw it was a girl dressed in warrior clothing.

Everyone then saw others come down on vines.

They all stared at one another.

"Well, well, well," said the girl. "More trespassers on our side of the forest."

"My god," said Charlene. "The Forest Magi."

"Who?" asked Finn.

"Mage warriors that are practically savages living in these woods," said Charlene. "They use magic to make the forest come to life."

"Savages?" asked the girl. "Now that's not very nice."

"Look we just got lost here!" said Maybeck. "So maybe we can…"

Before he could continue, the vines suddenly began squeezing everyone.

They all yelled out loudly.

Finn felt like he was running out of breath, and then soon he passed out.

Everyone was passed out and the mages got to work.

* * *

Finn slowly began to open his eyes.

He could taste dirt in his mouth, for he knew he was lying in it.

He had no idea how look he was out.

But he could hear lots of people cheering and yelling.

He slowly got up and saw the others on the ground getting up too.

And then he looked up, and found himself in a fighting pit surrounded by Forest Magi.

Everyone saw their weapons lying by them, except Charlene's bow and Philby's staff.

They all looked around and then up at one Forest Magi sitting in a huge throne.

They guessed he was the leader, or king.

He then stood up and everyone cheered.

"Mages of the forest!" he yelled. "Once again we find trespassers in our midst, wandering in our forest!"

He stared down at everyone.

"Didn't our deal with the high king mean anything to you people?" he asked.

"Like I was saying earlier!" yelled Maybeck. "We just got…"

"What do we do with trespassers?" asked the king.

"KILL!" yelled everyone.

"Exactly!" yelled the king. "So everyone just sit back and watch, as the show is about to…"

"FATHER!" yelled an angry voice.

The king stopped and turned and everyone saw a young Asian girl in thin-like clothing come out from behind the throne.

"Father not again!" yelled the girl.

"Not now Storey!" yelled the king.

"Yes now!" yelled Storey. "I am your daughter, Storey Ming, and I order you to stop this!"

"They are trespassers!" yelled King Ming. "And they deserve to die!"

"You are such a savage," said Storey.

"Thank you," said King Ming.

He then went back to everyone else.

"And now without further ado!" he yelled.

All of a sudden, everyone heard a roar from below the deck King Ming was on.

"Welcome our beastly champion, Gunmar!" he yelled.

A big opened down below and suddenly a huge monster came crashing out.

It had bushes and trees all over it like a turtle shell and it was ferocious.

Everyone cheered at the sight of it.

"Oh my god," said Charlene. "A forest troll."

Finn gulped and grabbed his sword.

"Fuck me," he said.

"Fuck all of us," said Dillard.

They all prepared for a fight.

* * *

 **Holy cow! I even brought in freakin' Storey Ming! How many more characters could I bring in? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	11. Troll Fight

The gang all charged at the forest troll as it too ran at them.

Finn went first and charged first, right at it.

He then slid down onto his knees, sliding right under the troll and slicing it under.

The troll howled a little, but barely took any damage.

Charlene used acrobatics to run up the wall, launch off it, and then climb onto the troll's back.

She took her daggers and dug them into its back.

It roared out, but still didn't do much.

The troll, now angry, fell back and into the ground, smashing Charlene in it too.

It then got up with Charlene smashed in the ground.

"Ouch…" she groaned.

The troll turned and was about to smash her with its fist.

But then suddenly, the troll was frozen in place.

It was Jess.

She was doing it without a staff like Philby does.

"Holy crap," said Philby. "She's an S Class mage. She doesn't need a staff!"

Jess winked at everyone.

She then waved her hands around, and the troll began punching itself in the face.

"Hey no fair!" yelled King Ming. "You can't do that!"

"All fair in love and war father," said Storey.

"KILL THEM!" yelled King Ming.

The troll roared out, for it continued to punch itself.

Now frustrated, King Ming nodded to one of his men.

The man then fired an arrow and it stuck in Jess' arm.

She screamed out in pain and lost her magic.

The troll was now freed and angry.

"JESS!" yelled Dillard.

He ran to her as she fell to the ground.

Dillard broke the arrow and pulled both halves out.

"I…I can't…fight!" gasped Jess.

Dillard looked up at the troll.

Willa and Finn ran at it and sliced its legs.

Blood spilled but it would not fall.

Dillard dragged Jess to the side and leaned her up.

He then grabbed his sword and went to fight.

* * *

Everyone fought the troll with might.

The Forest Mages just watched, either cheering or booing.

King Ming continued to want the Keepers dead.

"Father you have been too consumed with hate for the kingdoms!" yelled Storey. "Stop this!"

"KILL! KILL! KILL!" yelled King Ming, ignoring her.

Storey sighed and watched the fight.

Maybeck slammed down on the troll's back with his axe, and it stuck there.

The troll turned, and Maybeck went flying with it.

He yelled out loudly as he tried to remove his axe.

Charlene then came and sliced at its stomach with her daggers.

It continued to bleed and everyone sliced at it.

Philby sliced at it with his sword then.

It then stood tall and allowed Maybeck to get off.

But then it spun and slammed Philby into the wall.

Finn then attacked it with Willa under it again, but still barely did anything.

Nothing could even weaken the beast.

Jess just lied back and watched.

But then suddenly she saw something.

Something glowing right on its throat.

She knew without a doubt it had to be a weak spot.

"GUYS!" yelled Jess. "THROAT!"

"What!?" yelled Finn.

He then looked and saw the glowing spot.

"Oh I see!" he said.

"NO! DON'T GO THERE!" yelled King Ming. "PAY NO ATTENTION TO THAT!"

"We need to weaken it and then we all attack it there!" said Finn. "Aim for the legs until its given up on them!"

Everyone nodded and charged.

One by one they hacked and slashed at the legs of the monster.

It roared out loudly continually.

Finally, with enough force and dodging of fists, the troll was now on its knees.

"GOOOO!" roared Finn.

He sliced the area first.

Then Philby sliced it.

Maybeck hacked it with his axe.

Charlene sliced repeatedly with her daggers.

Willa then sliced.

And finally Dillard stabbed it deep.

The troll roared out loudly.

So loud it almost woke the forest.

It then became silent, and slammed down on the ground.

It was dead.

* * *

Everyone was silent for a few minutes.

King Ming was flabbergasted.

Storey was smiling.

"U…U…U…UNACCEPTABLE!" yelled the king.

"It's over!" yelled Finn. "We beat your troll! Now let us go!"

"NO!" roared King Ming. "YOU TRESPASSED! YOU DIE!

"Father I am warning you," said Storey. "Just let them go!"

"NO!" yelled King Ming. "I WILL SEND IN MY OWN MEN UNTIL I SEE THESE TRESPASSERS…"

"Then I am sorry," said Storey.

To everyone's shock, she pulled out a dagger and stabbed her father in the throat.

King Ming gagged and gurgled as he felt the blade in his throat.

Storey then pulled it out and stared right at him.

He stepped back towards the edge, and just stared at her.

"Thank you daughter," he barely gurgled. "You have…freed me… from my insanity."

He then became silent and fell back into the ring dead.

Everyone was silent once again.

Storey put away the dagger and sat down on the big throne.

"As the new ruler of the the Forest Mages," she said. "I sincerely apologize for all this."

"Its no problem," said Finn. "Just please let us go. We haven't much time and we must continue our quest."

"As you wish," said Storey. "Release them!"

The Forest Mages nodded and opened the gate.

They gave Philby his staff back and Charlene her bow and arrow.

Philby healed Jess' arm and then they all set out on their way.

They waved goodbye to Storey and the people as they headed out of the forest.

Once they got out, they found themselves on a hill.

And in the distance, they saw Holly Kingdom.

"We're almost there!" said Maybeck.

"And one step closer to saving Amanda," said Finn.

They all merrily walked along to continue their quest.

* * *

 **That was intense, maybe a little short or unnecessary, but it was necessary. You'll see why. Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	12. Delays

The Kingdom Keepers walked down the road heading towards Holly Kingdom.

They merrily whistled, happily seeing it in the distance.

"If we're lucky, we'll make it there before sundown," said Philby.

"They'll we'll be ahead of the ritual," said Finn.

That's excellent," said Charlene.

"Then we better not dilly-dally," said Dillard. "Let's hustle!"

Everyone nodded and continued to walk on.

But yet they didn't even know they were being watched again.

* * *

From her castle, Maleficent watched over everyone.

She saw them in her crystal ball.

She was smiling, but frustrated at the same time.

"So not even the Forest Mages could kill them," she said.

She sighed heavily, and then heard the sounds of screaming.

She literally jumped.

"What the hell!?" she yelled.

She knew it was Amanda screaming.

"What is that crazed codfish doing her!?" she yelled.

She marched down the halls of her castle to Jafar's room.

Once there, she burst open the doors and couldn't believe what she saw.

Jafar was whacking Amanda across her body with his staff.

Amanda was chained by her arms to the ceiling.

"Oh god!" Jafar groaned. "Nothing turns me on more than a girl's screams!"

"And I guess I'm your turn off," said Maleficent.

Jafar froze and then turned around.

Amanda was still whimpering in pain.

"This is not what it looks like," said Jafar.

"Go ahead. Try me," said Maleficent. "I CAN EASILY FIND A REPLACEMENT SORCERER IN THE TIME I HAVE!"

"NO! NO! NO!" Jafar begged. "Please I beg you!"

"If I ever see something like this again, I WILL REPLACE YOU!" Maleficent roared.

"Yes ma'am," said Jafar.

"Remember! We need her in perfect shape," said Maleficent. "We can't have an improper birth."

"I understand," said Jafar.

"Now come with me I need your help," said Maleficent.

"Yes ma'am," said Jafar.

He walked out with Maleficent, leaving Amanda still chained up and crying.

Maleficent brought Jafar to her lookout, showing her the Keepers.

"They're close!" growled Jafar.

"We need to either delay them or get that map!" said Maleficent. "We need to destroy that sword!"

"Correct," said Jafar. "But how?"

"Help me make an army," said Maleficent.

"How big?" asked Jafar.

"Enough to do as I said," said Maleficent.

"You got it," said Jafar.

He then held out his staff above the ball and began chanting a spell.

Maleficent began to do the same.

"What I have in mind, will surely be exciting," said Maleficent. "It may even turn me on!"

Jafar giggled as they continued the spell.

* * *

From where the Keepers were walking, suddenly they heard thunder booming.

Everyone stopped as the sky suddenly got dark.

Everyone looked up and saw storm clouds forming and lightning cracking.

"What the hell?" asked Maybeck.

"Where did this storm come from?" asked Willa.

Jess and Philby knew what this was.

It was a summoning spell.

"Oh god everyone get back!" yelled Philby.

As everyone did, from out of the sky giant creatures came crashing down.

The Keepers saw that they were giants.

Armored giants.

"Dammit it has to be Maleficent," said Charlene. "She's trying to slow us down!"

"Oh I don't fucking think so," said Finn drawing his sword.

The giants roared at them as everyone drew their weapons.

"GET THEM!" roared Finn.

Everyone yelled and charged at the monsters.

"No one is stopping me from saving Amanda!" yelled Finn in his mind.

* * *

 **Another short chapter. I know I can do better, but it would be too long if I wrote what else I had planned. Stay tuned for more!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	13. Giant Fight

The gang dodged the giants first attack.

They knew because of their size they couldn't directly attack them first.

They had to catch them off guard or something.

"Thank god I have my arrows this time," said Charlene.

"And my staff," said Philby.

"Let's do this," said Finn.

Everyone nodded and then started attacking.

They mainly focused on dodging, hitting legs, or even climbing on them.

The giants had huge clubs that could crush every bone in their bodies.

They had to dodge those.

Finn sliced at a giant's leg while Willa did the other one.

It roared out angrily.

Charlene came around and shot arrow at the giants.

She aimed for the heads and got two of them in one of each's eyes.

That really pissed them off.

Philby blasted fire magic at one constantly.

He blasted and blasted until it fell back on the ground.

The Keepers then went and attacked it quickly.

They slammed down on it constantly at its arms and legs and head and neck.

Eventually blood poured out of everywhere and it slowly died.

That was one down, but still four more.

And now they were angry.

"I hate my life," said Maybeck.

"Pray these things don't steal it," said Dillard.

"We keep fighting!" yelled Finn.

Everyone yelled and charged again.

* * *

They all attacked the giants numerously, taking turns attacking each one.

They continued to dodge each attack, as they were faster.

Charlene took aim at a one and shot two arrows right into its eyes.

It squealed out in pain, unable to see.

Maybeck then swung his axe vigorously and sliced its foot off.

It howled and then fell back down.

The Keepers then did the same thing earlier, beating down until it was dead.

"This seems pretty easy," said Jess.

"Only three left," said Willa.

"Let's do this," said Dillard.

They stood ready to attack again.

Little did they know that the watchers above were not too happy.

Maleficent and Jafar saw how the Keepers were beating the giants.

"They are truly tough!" said Jafar.

"Indeed they are," said Maleficent. "I think its time we even the odds."

"I can't make more giants," said Jafar.

"I meant something else," said Maleficent.

She whispered it to Jafar, and he grinned.

"Let's do it," he said.

They both made their staffs glow and began to chant the spell.

The Keepers were about to attack again, when suddenly the sky began flashing again.

"Oh no," said Philby. "What are those sorcerers going to do now?"

The swirling clouds formed again, and this time beams of light shot down on the three giants.

The Keepers covered their eyes from the light, but then saw something.

It looked as if the two giants on the opposite sides of the middle one were being absorbed into the middle one.

And that was exactly what was happening.

The magic was merging the three giants.

And when it was done, it was a horrific sight.

Three heads, three times the size, six arms popping out of its sides, chest, and back, and one humongous roar.

The Keepers just stared, dumbfounded.

"Well now we're fucked," said Charlene.

"I think I should prepare my grave right now," said Dillard.

"Oh no you're not!" yelled Finn. "We fight!"

"Fight!?" yelled Maybeck. "Excuse me Whitman! Do you see the size of that monster!?"

"Yeah its big," said Finn. "But together, we're big too! And we make each other stronger! Strong enough to even take down this fuckhead!"

"I'm with you!" yelled Philby.

Finn smiled, and everyone else joined in.

"Let's kill this freak," said Finn.

Everyone charged and the monster roared.

* * *

The monster took the two arms coming out of its chest and slammed down on everyone.

They all barely dodged them.

Maybeck stuck his axe into one arm and Dillard did another.

It did not hurt the beast as much as before, and they were picked up.

But that was their plan.

The monster saw Finn and Philby then.

It took its arm on its side and slammed down at them.

They dodged it, and then Philby shot an ice spell at it.

It froze its hand and arm into the ground, unable to move it.

It roared out loudly again, and this time saw the girls running on its other side.

It took its foot time time and blocked their path.

As they turned to run, they were surprised by its arm, which whacked them hard.

They all went flying and slid into the dirt and mud.

They emerged, now filthy, and with another arm coming at them.

Willa screamed, Charlene shot arrows at it, and Jess shot a spell at it.

The spell hit first, turned the whole arm into stone, and then the arrows hit.

The arrows cracked it and made the whole arm break apart.

The monster roared louder than ever.

It was now extremely pissed.

Maybeck and Dillard were sill making their way up the arms they attached to.

Philby and Finn were climbing up the frozen arm.

The giant couldn't move, for it would risk breaking off its other side arm.

But it still had two back arms, and one was reaching straight for Finn and Philby.

Philby shot fire spells and Finn sliced at it every time it came over.

It roared and brought it away.

Soon enough, all the boys made it to the heads.

They all roared out at them.

"Do it Philby," said Finn.

Philby nodded and shot stone spells at the monster's necks.

They were all turned to stone.

With rage in their blood, Finn, Maybeck, and Dillard charged and sliced off each head.

They all came off and went tumbling to the ground.

The headless body began to stomp around.

It broke off the arm that was frozen and stepped back a few steps, and then it began to tilt forward.

"EVERYONE HOLD ON!" yelled Finn.

The boys quickly grabbed the neck bones sticking out as the body went crashing down onto the ground.

They emerged unharmed.

The girls did too, but they were filthy.

The monster was dead.

* * *

"Whoa!" gasped Dillard. "That was totally wicked!"

"And time wasting!" complained Finn. "The sun is beginning to set!"

"We'll have to make camp and go to Holly Kingdom tomorrow," said Charlene.

"But the ritual!" said Finn.

"Trust me Whitman," said Maybeck putting his hand on his shoulder. "We'll make it. We will save her."

Finn sighed and nodded.

"Let's make camp," he said.

Everyone wandered off to find a place to spend the night.

And from above, Maleficent and Jafar were angry.

"That's it!" yelled Jafar. "I give up! If a monster couldn't stop them! What can!?"

He then heard Maleficent laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I still have my tiny secret weapon," she said.

She stared down at the Keepers.

"Better watch out kiddies," she said. "You'll never see it coming. Its as if its been with them the whole time!"

* * *

 **Uh Oh! That doesn't sound good. Anyway I have to admit I'm not so good with the monster fighting chapters. I can't explain much I have on mind. Anyway I think this was good! Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	14. Bonding Betrayal

It was getting close to dark by the time the Kingdom Keepers found a good place in the woods to camp out.

The boys went out to find wood for fire while the girls went to get cleaned off.

They were still covered in mud after the giant fight.

Dillard was walking through the bushes collecting sticks.

He then came to an opening, and he saw an amazing sight.

From where he was spying, he saw them.

Jess, Charlene, and Willa had stripped down to their undergarments and they were cleaning themselves off.

He remained perfectly still and quiet so he could watch.

He watched them run their hands up and down their smooth, sleek skin, washing mud off.

He watched them also do the same thing with their legs and chests.

He held his breath to hold back his excitement.

He felt like he was staring at a bunch of goddesses.

"Hey Dill!" said a voice almost too loudly.

He quickly turned and saw Maybeck right behind him.

Before he could say another word, Dillard pulled him down and covered his mouth.

"Quiet you buffoon," he said. "You'll ruin the show!"

"Show?" Maybeck whispered.

He then looked up and saw what he was talking about.

"Sweet Christmas!" he gasped quietly.

"Your girl is beautiful," said Dillard.

"My girl?" asked Maybeck.

"Charlene," said Dillard. "And don't try to deny it. I've seen you both looking at each other."

"Just like how I've seen you staring at Jess?" asked Maybeck.

"Quiet!" Dillard whispered.

He then looked up and saw Jess staring almost directly at them.

"Oh god she's staring!" he gasped. "Remain still!"

They both did so, and after a while Jess looked away.

They both watched as then the girls began to splash one another.

It was an amazing, yet arousing sight for them. **(Yes I had to say it.)**

* * *

Later that night, everyone was sitting around the campfire eating and talking.

Finn saw it too many times amongst everyone.

Love spreading.

Willa and Philby were gazing at one another.

Maybeck and Charlene laughed together.

He sighed heavily.

They both were having fun.

And then suddenly, both of the couples started kissing.

He couldn't believe it.

"Well that escalated quickly," he said to himself.

He tried to hide his jealousy by looking away.

But he also saw Dillard and Jess struggling to look or talk at them.

It gave him an idea.

"Hey lovebugs!" he yelled to the couples. "Can you take your business elsewhere please?"

They looked at Finn.

"Why?" asked Philby.

Finn motioned his eyes at Dillard and Jess.

"Oh ok!" said Maybeck.

The four of them walked off to kiss somewhere else.

"And I'm going for a walk," said Finn. "I'll just leave you two here alone."

Dillard and Jess just stared as Finn walked away.

They were all alone.

* * *

For a while Dillard and Jess said nothing.

They just stared into the fire silently.

Dillard broke the promise.

"So…" he stammered.

"Yes?" asked Jess.

"Uh…" Dillard stammered. "You have a family?"

"Family?" asked Jess.

"Yeah," said Dillard. "We said we would help you get to Holly Kingdom to get transport there to Magi Kingdom. You have a family waiting for you?"

Jess sighed.

"Sadly no," she said. "They were killed when I was little."

"Oh," said Dillard. "I'm sorry."

"I was taken in by a mage and taught magic," said Jess. "More advanced probably then Philby."

"That's cool," said Dillard.

"So what about you?" asked Jess. "How long have you been a knight?"

"Me?" asked Dillard. "Oh I'm not a knight. I'm just simply a farmer's boy."

"But I saw you fighting," said Jess.

"Yeah Finn taught me," said Dillard. "We both live in High Disneyland. Been best friend's since we were kids."

"Oh cool," said Jess.

"When Finn started to train to be a knight, he began giving me lessons," said Dillard. "Taught me how to fight really good."

"Sweet," said Jess.

"Yes you are," said Dillard.

He then gasped and covered his mouth.

"I'm so sorry!" he said. "That slipped out by accident and…"

"It's ok," said Jess. "I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" asked Dillard.

"You already saw me half naked," said Jess. "I don't care so much."

"Oh you saw me…" sighed Dillard.

"I kind liked it," said Jess.

"You did?" asked Dillard.

They both just smiled at one another.

"So you wouldn't care about anything?" asked Dillard.

"To an extent," said Jess.

"Would you care if I kissed you?" asked Dillard.

"I guess I wouldn't," said Jess. "But why don't we have a drink first?"

Dillard nodded.

Jess reached into her bag and pulled out canister.

"Ever drank wine?" she asked.

"A few times," said Dillard.

"Try this," said Jess.

She took a sip first.

Then she handed Dillard it.

Dillard smiled and then took a sip.

He enjoyed the taste of the liquid run down his throat.

He then stopped drinking and stared at Jess.

"How about that kiss?" he asked.

Jess smiled and simply puckered her lips.

Dillard then leaned in to let his touch hers.

But then suddenly, Dillard felt his head hurt.

He began to feel really dizzy.

He leaned away and grabbed his head.

"Are…you okay?" asked Jess.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," said Dillard.

He tried to lean in again but almost fell over.

"You look sick," said Jess.

"No! No!" exclaimed Dillard. "I'm ok!"

He then stood up, but began to wobble.

"I just need…to take a breath, sit down, and…and…" Dillard stammered.

He then fell straight on the ground.

"Go to sleep…" he whispered as he lied down.

He just fell in the dirt and didn't get up.

He only snored very loudly.

He was out cold.

* * *

Jess just stared, and then sighed in relief.

"Ugh," she said. "Like I'd ever kiss a farmer's boy."

She then looked around everywhere, and quickly snapped her fingers.

A wave of light shot from her hand and blasted everywhere.

She could hear distant thuds in the forest, knowing it was the Kingdom Keepers falling down knocked out.

"That spell will keep them out long enough," she said. "And so will the poison Dillard drank."

She stood up and clapped her hands.

"Time to get to work," she said.

She walked over to Finn's bag and began rummaging through it.

She tossed out everything until she found what she was looking for.

She pulled out the map that led to the sword.

"Excellent," she said.

She grabbed the map and then walked up to the fire.

She sat down on her knees and began to speak quiet into it.

She was using a spell.

Then suddenly, the fire burst for second and was replaced with an image.

An image of Maleficent.

"Hello Mistress," she said.

"You're late Jezebel," said Maleficent. "I don't like being kept waiting."

"Forgive me," said Jess. "I had to wait for the right time."

"You could've done it last night," said Maleficent.

"I couldn't just do all this and then leave," said Jess. "I would've gotten lost in those woods, and then probably captured and killed by those forest savages."

"It doesn't matter," said Maleficent. "Do you have it?"

Jess smiled and show the map.

"Right here," she said.

"Excellent," said Maleficent. "Frollo is waiting in Holly Kingdom. Meet with him there. And then find the sword, and destroy it!"

"Yes Mistress," said Jess. "As your servant who you found as a kid and raised, I will not fail you."

"Excellent," said Maleficent. "Soon there will be nothing that can stop us. And finally I will…"

She was suddenly interrupted by the sounds of screaming.

Steam poured out of Maleficent's ears as she darted towards the side.

"JAFAR!" she roared. "STOP TORTURING THE PRINCESS!"

"Oh come on!" yelled Jafar in the distance. "I'm just giving her tattoos!"

"BURNING SCARS ON HER IS NOT A TATTOO!" Maleficent roared.

"Well he looks like he's having fun," said Jess.

"I've got to go heal the princess," sighed Maleficent. "Do not fail me!"

"I will not," said Jess.

Maleficent smiled and then walked away, and the image disappeared, simply becoming a fire again.

* * *

Jess stood up and stuffed the map in her bag.

She put it over her shoulder and stared at Dillard.

She made a small evil laugh.

"Later suckers," said she as she walked off into the night.

All the Keepers could do nothing as they were all out cold.

* * *

 **OMG! Just like in the books, Jess was a traitor working for Maleficent! But did you like the cute couple moments? I know I did. Stay tuned for what will happen next! Will they be able to stop Jess? Find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	15. Deserted

Finn's eyes opened up slowly.

He had a massive headache.

He felt like he was knocked out cold.

Which is when he realized he had been.

He was lying in the dirt, which stuck to the side of his face.

His opened his eyes up all the way and he was fully awake.

He sat up, spitting out dirt and wiping it off his face.

"My head," he groaned. "I feel like I just woke up from a coma."

He then could hear other groaning sounds from a short distance.

He slowly got on his feet and limped over.

He saw that it was Maybeck, Charlene, Philby, and Willa making the noise.

They had been apparently knocked out too.

They were all lying on top of one another.

Finn knew it was from them all making out last night.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Finn.

"I think I have a migraine," groaned Willa.

"I think I married a troll last night," groaned Maybeck.

"No you fought a troll," said Charlene.

"Ow…" groaned Philby. "That was a knock out spell we were all hit with."

"It must have been Maleficent," said Finn. "She is watching over us after all."

Then Finn realized something.

It was morning.

"Oh god!" he said. "Tonight is the ritual!"

Suddenly, everyone realized something else.

"DILLARD AND JESS!" they yelled.

They all quickly got up and made their way back to the campsite.

* * *

Once everyone arrived there, they stopped dead cold.

Dillard was lying on the ground, knocked out cold as well.

And Jess was no where to be seen.

Finn walked up to Dillard, and then kicked him hard.

Dillard gasped awake.

"Wake up lazybones!" yelled Finn.

"Finn?" groaned Dillard. "What's going on?"

"You're lying on the ground here passed out probably drunk and Jess is gone," said Finn. "Where is she?"

"She was just here," groaned Dillard. "We drank and then I think we kissed."

Philby saw Jess' canister that she left behind.

He picked it up and smelled it.

"A knock-out poison," said Philby. "That bitch drugged you!"

"What?" asked Dillard. "No that's impossible!"

Finn suddenly screamed loudly.

"THE MAP!" he screamed. "THE FUCKING MAP IS GONE!"

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

"She took it!" yelled Finn. "Jess took it!"

"She's a fucking spy for Maleficent!" said Willa. "She played all of us!"

"So that's how Maleficent knew where we were!" said Maybeck.

"No that's impossible!" said Dillard. "I…I can't believe that!"

"Face it Dillard!" yelled Finn. "Jess was a spy and you fell into her trap and let her take the map!"

"Whoa wait!" yelled Dillard standing up. "Me!? This is my fault!?"

"Yes it is!" yelled Finn. "You fell for her!"

"I wasn't the one who agreed to let her join us!" said Dillard.

"You should've followed the warning of the prophecy!" yelled Charlene. "I'm glad we're not dead, but now because we had more than five, we lost the map!"

"And now we can't find where the sword is!" yelled Philby.

"And it's all your fault!" yelled Finn.

"How dare you," growled Dillard. "I don't deserve this!"

"What do you mean you don't deserve this!?" yelled Finn.

"You've always been better than me!" yelled Dillard. "And you've always enjoyed it!"

"Excuse me!?" yelled Finn.

"You think you're so superior because you are a knight and get to rescue a princess!" yelled Dillard. "I wanted that turn this time! I should've been the one picked to be the High Disneyland's hero!"

"You would've died the moment you left the castle!" yelled Finn.

"And look at where we are because of you being leader!" yelled Dillard.

"Because its your fault!" yelled Finn.

"You're not a true friend!" yelled Dillard. "Having you as a friend sometimes feels like a curse to me!"

Finn was now enraged.

"Go," he said.

"What?" asked Dillard.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Finn screamed. "YOU ARE NO LONGER APART OF THE KINGDOM KEEPERS!"

"What!?" yelled Dillard. "Finn!"

"GO HOME DILLARD RIGHT NOW!" yelled Finn. "GO HOME! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! AND BE QUICK OR YOU'LL GET KILLED! GO!"

He looked at Dillard.

Tears were running down his friend's face.

"Fuck you Finn," said Dillard as he picked up his gear. "Enjoy Amanda when you hopefully rescue her!"

Everyone watched as Dillard sadly walked away.

He disappeared into the woods and out of sight.

Dillard was gone.

* * *

Maybeck, Philby, Charlene, and Willa stared at Finn who was still enraged.

"That was kind of harsh," said Charlene.

"And cruel," said Philby.

"And necessary," said Finn.

"Necessary?" asked Maybeck.

"He's safe now," said Finn. "I couldn't risk any worse things happening from extra members."

"You did that on purpose," Willa realized.

"I had to," said Finn. "Now let's go."

"Go?" asked Maybeck.

"Jess has to be in Holly Kingdom," said Finn. "Perhaps we can find her and get the map back."

"Then let's hurry," said Philby.

Everyone picked up their gear and headed out.

They had to stop Maleficent and now Jess no matter the costs.

* * *

 **Yeah that was kind of harsh of what Finn did. Will we see Dillard again? And remember like I said, this story is based off of Your Highness a lot. Stay tuned for more!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	16. Captured

The Kingdom Keepers walked along the path through the rest of the forest.

Soon enough they came out to the wonderful view.

The kingdom of Holly Kingdom.

"We fucking made it finally," said Maybeck.

"I hate cursing," said Willa. "But I agree. It's about time we got here."

"And we know who's fault it was," said Finn.

"I thought you said you said that to get rid of him for safety," said Philby.

"Oh…right," said Finn. "We let's go then."

"Go where again?" asked Charlene.

"To find that bitch Jess," said Finn. "She has the map. We must get it back or follow her to get to the sword."

"Well let's go," said Philby.

Everyone nodded and walked into the town.

* * *

They went through the opened gates and into the town.

They stood in the center for a few minutes after getting inside.

"Alright guys," said Finn. "Where should we start looking?"

"I don't know," said Maybeck. "But we should be careful."

"Why?" asked Willa.

Maybeck pointed ahead and glared.

Everyone looked and saw soldiers wearing black armor and red capes with helmets that covered their eyes walking around.

"I know that armor anywhere," said Maybeck in an angry, stern voice. "Those men belong to General Claude Frollo."

"Who's General Claude Frollo?" asked Philby.

"One of the most rogue and evil generals in this land," said Maybeck. "He murdered so many innocents in the past he has deemed unfit or abominations."

He sighed heavily.

"And now he is loyal to Maleficent," he said.

"Uh oh," said Finn. "That's not good."

Suddenly everyone noticed Maybeck looking much sadder.

"What's wrong?" asked Charlene.

"He…he killed my Aunt Bessie and my cousins," he said. "Innocent farmers living in the middle of nowhere. And his army ran through it destroying everything, burning it to the ground, and slaughtering them all!"

Maybeck was almost crying.

"That's horrible," sighed Willa.

"Someone wants revenge," said Philby.

"Badly," growled Maybeck.

"And I hope you get it," said Charlene putting her hand on Maybeck's shoulder, which made him smile. "But right now we can maybe use those goons to our advantage."

"How so?" asked Finn.

"They're obviously heading to meet with Frollo and Jess," said Charlene. "We can follow them to them!"

"Excellent," said Willa. "Let's go."

Everyone nodded and began to creep up to listen in on the conversation the men were having.

"So where's the big shindig happening?" one asked the other.

"Have no idea yet," said other soldier. "That girl, you know the apprentice of Maleficent, is still in the tavern trying to get the map to work."

"Work?" asked the first soldier.

"Yeah," said the other. "Apparently its not working for some reason."

"How so?" asked the first.

"It's blank!" yelled the other. "It's fucking blank for some reason!"

"Blank?" asked the first.

"There is nothing on it," said the other. "Yet when those Keepers used it, it wasn't. So she's trying every magic spell to make it work."

"Well how long do we have to wait?" asked the first.

"Beats me," said the other. "Let's go find some women while we're waiting."

The first nodded and smiled and they both walked off.

The Keepers didn't know whether to feel shocked or happy.

"Jess wouldn't have been able to use the map in the first place!" said Charlene.

"We still have a chance," said Philby. "How many taverns are there."

"And there lies the problem here boys," said Willa. "My kingdom is famous for its Holly Ale."

"Meaning?" asked Finn.

"There are numerous taverns!" yelled Willa.

"Then we just have to search all of them," said Finn. "We split up!"

Everyone nodded and set off to search, putting on hoods from their cloaks to hide themselves.

* * *

Finn felt rage in his heart as he searched around the town.

Jess betrayed them all, and he wanted to make her pay.

But how?

Out of everything he didn't want to kill her.

It was the other villains he wanted to kill.

But right now he had to focus on finding Jess.

He got to his seventh tavern and peered inside.

And as looked around, he finally saw her.

Jess was sitting at a table drinking.

Even with her hood up, he could see her dark, black hair drooping down.

And on the table in front of her he saw the map.

She was reading it.

Finn looked around to see if there were any Frollo soldiers, which there weren't.

He then made his move and walked up.

He went to the other side of the table and sat down in front of Jess.

He then saw before sitting down that the soldiers were right.

The map was completely blank.

He ignored it at the moment and spoke.

"Hello you traitorous bitch," he said.

Jess looked up and gasped at Finn.

"You!" she gasped.

"Didn't expect to see me?" asked Finn.

"I expected you not to be alone," said Jess.

"We split up in order to find you," said Finn.

"Well you found me," said Jess.

"Yeah and it's a good thing I'm still alone," said Finn. "I was debating if I should kill you."

"Why kill me?" asked Jess. "All I did was drug you and your friends and steal a map."

She looked down at it.

"Oh by the way its completely useless," she said. "Its fucking blank!"

"Well I was thinking of killing you because above all, you work for Maleficent!" Finn yelled silently, not wanting to start an uproar by saying her name.

"So?" asked Jess.

"She's an evil bitch!" Finn yelled silently. "Like you!"

"Ouch," said Jess. "That's cold."

"And second," said Finn. "I have no idea why the map is blank. It wasn't when we had it and read it."

Jess stared at Finn, and then at his hand on the table, and had an idea.

She quickly grabbed Finn's arm.

"Hey!" yelled Finn.

Jess then pressed Finn's hand on the map, and if by magic, the drawings on the map appeared once again.

"Holy shit I knew it!" said Jess. "It only recognizes the chosen heroes for the quest, and then it reveals the map."

She then stared wickedly at Finn while holding his arm.

He then swore for a second that he saw her eyes glow red.

"You're going to be coming with us," said Jess. "We need a hero apparently to get to the sword."

"Yeah I have one thing to say about that," said Finn.

"What?" asked Jess.

He used his other hand and pulled out a knife and pointed it at her.

"Fuck you," he said.

"Oh you think you have the advantage," said Jess. "I bet you looked around the tavern for Frollo's men before you came to me."

"Yeah," said Finn.

"Did you think to look up?" asked Jess.

Finn's smile changed to shook as he looked up.

Two men came crashing down right on top of Finn.

They all came crashing down disturbing everyone.

They all stared as Jess grabbed the map and the two men picked up Finn.

He saw that they weren't soldiers.

They wore hoods and less armor.

They were more like assassins.

"This is none of your concern people," said Jess to everyone.

She waved her hand and cast a spell on everyone.

"Forget all of this," she said.

Everyone was frozen for a second and the four of them walked out.

As soon as they were out, everyone forgot them and went back to drinking.

Finn glared at Jess as she handed Finn the map.

"Come with us or die," said Jess.

Finn groaned and grabbed the map as he was escorted through the alleyway obviously to meet with Frollo.

But luckily for Finn, Charlene just saw him get escorted away.

She ran off to then tell the others.

* * *

 **Oh no! Finn has been captured! Oh no! It's been so long since I updated! I'm sorry I've become somewhat resilient to writing.** **But I will do more! Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	17. The Cave of the Sword

Charlene dashed back to find all the others.

She eventually found them all.

"Finn's been captured!" she yelled.

"What?" gasped Willa.

"Jess captured him and apparently their using him to access the map because for some reason only we can," said Charlene.

"Well we are the Kingdom Keepers," said Maybeck.

"We need to rescue him and stop Jess," said Philby. "They're probably headed right now to the cave to destroy the sword."

"But we can't just go there alone now," said Willa. "You heard Maybeck. This Frollo guy has a army with him. Even though we are the Kingdom Keepers, I doubt we will be able to stand up to this guy and his army."

"Not unless we had an army of our own," said Charlene.

"Well what a coincidence," said a voice suddenly. "I think I can be of help there."

Everyone turned around, and gasped at what they saw.

* * *

Finn was being escorted by the soldiers holding onto him.

He was blindfolded, but Jess made sure he was holding the map.

That way they could still see where to go.

He could hear voices all around him, knowing there were other soldiers around.

And far up ahead he could hear one tough, old, and ferocious voice.

He assumed that was Frollo.

He sounded worse than how Maybeck had described him.

He barked out orders and forced everyone to move on.

They had been walking for a while now.

Finn feared that it was almost getting close to sundown.

If he didn't find some way to break free, the villains would destroy the sword, Amanda would be raped and used as a birthmother for a demon, and evil and darkness would spread across the kingdom.

But he couldn't do anything right now.

He felt so weak, powerless, and stupid.

He actually fell for an innocent girl in need trick.

That's what started this all.

After a while of walking they finally stopped.

Finn was pushed ahead by soldiers and Jess until he was out in the open.

"Remove the blindfold," said the voice assumed to be Frollo's.

The blindfold was removed, and surely enough standing in front of Finn was the man Maybeck described as General Claude Frollo.

"Claude Frollo I presume?" asked Finn.

Frollo replied with a smack across his face.

It practically hit the bones of his skull.

"You do not speak unless I tell you boy!" said Frollo. "Do you understand."

Holding his cheek, Finn angrily nodded.

"Good," said Frollo. "Now then, if you looked right in front of you, you will see we are here."

Finn looked up and saw them standing at side of a cliff.

"I only see a cliff," said Finn.

"Exactly," said Frollo. "Of course they would disguise the entrance to the cave by making it look like a cave."

"So what do we do?" asked Finn.

"Oh not we," said Frollo. "You."

"Me?" asked Finn.

"The cave will only recognize a person chosen to be on the quest to retrieve it," said Frollo. "Simply press your hand against that small hole on the wall and it will open."

Finn looked ahead and saw on the side of the wall a hole big enough for a hand.

"I've got a better idea old man," he said. "How about you go fuck yourself? And then do me a favor and fuck that traitorous bitch over there until she's bleeding everywhere!"

That time Finn got smacked to the ground by Frollo sword and blasted with a lightning spell by Jess.

Finn twitched in pain from the electricity and stared up at Frollo as he towered above him.

"I'll make this simple," said Frollo. "Open the door or I will make sure that after our sorcerer friend fucks your princess until she births the demon, I will personally rape her myself, and let my men do some too, then slit her throat, rape her corpse, and send her back to her father cut up into bits and pieces."

Finn gasped silently, not expecting that to come out of this bastard's mouth.

"You…are a monster," he said.

"We're all monsters underneath," said Frollo. "I let mine out all the time while you chose to hold yours back."

Finn snorted and Frollo smiled.

"So what will it be?" asked Frollo. "Do as I say, or let your princess become a play toy for me and my men?"

Finn sighed and got up off the ground.

He walked up to the mountain, sighed heavily again, and pressed his hand against the opening.

Suddenly, a huge hole began to glow and then opened up magically.

In its place was a cave entrance.

Finn was shocked, until he was pushed by Frollo as he and everyone else walked in.

* * *

They walked through the tunnel for a while until they came to an opening.

Everyone filed into a huge room that looked like a cave garden.

And sitting in the middle was a rock pile, with a shimmering sword stuck in the middle.

"The sword!" gasped Finn

"Finally," said Frollo. "The weapon that can stop Maleficent."

"Destroy it," said Jess.

"With pleasure," said Frollo.

Finn struggled to break free as Frollo climbed the rocks to the sword.

He then stood over it, and grabbed the hilt.

He yanked with all his might, and almost fell off his feet.

He could not remove it.

"Blast!" he yelled. "I can't move it!"

"Maybe we need the hero again," said Jess.

Finn sighed and slowly climbed up, not wanting to be threatened with Amanda's life again.

He walked up and slowly gripped the sword.

He felt a wave of energy flow through him.

He then easily pulled it right out of the stone.

He stared at admiring the blade.

But then he felt a blade on his shoulder.

It was Frollo's.

"Stop admiring it and hand it over so it can be destroyed," he said.

Finn sighed.

He knew if they destroyed this, they could never stop Maleficent.

But he thought if they did, maybe there could still be a way to rescue Amanda, even though Chernabog would be raised and rule the world.

He handed over the sword to Frollo.

But suddenly, as Frollo grabbed the sword, a wave of energy blasted from it and knocked Frollo right off the rock pile.

He landed on the ground but stood right back up.

"What the hell was that!?" yelled Frollo.

Finn stared at the sword, and smiled.

"Looks like only a chosen hero can touch the sword," he said.

"KILL THAT BRAT!" roared Frollo.

Every soldier pulled out a sword and pointed them at Finn.

Finn knew he was outnumbered, but he refused to surrender.

He gripped the sword and prepared for a fight.

Every soldier then yelled and charged at Finn.

Finn closed his eyes and prepared to fight.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! But anyway…HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! I'm 20 years old now! So lucky! Wish me happy birthday and stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	18. The Truth About Jess

Finn heard the yelling of some of the soldiers charging at him.

He couldn't tell if he was going to die or if he could fight everything single one of them.

But what he did know is that he was not going to give up.

He heard soldiers climbing up the rocks, and he prepared to fight.

But then suddenly, he heard the yelling simmer down, and instead heard gagging and crashes.

He opened his eyes and found the three soldiers who were charging at him on the ground, dead, and with arrows in their throats.

"WHO DID THAT!?" roared Frollo.

"Look behind you," said a voice.

Frollo, Jess, and their army turned and Finn looked up, and everyone gasped.

Maybeck leading everyone, with Philby, Charlene, and Willa stood at the entrance.

And behind them they had an army.

An army being led by Storey Ming and the entire Forest Mage tribe.

"What the hell!?" yelled Finn.

"Hello Kingdom Keeper!" yelled Storey.

"Hey Finn!" called Philby. "Cool sword!"

"How is this possible!?" yelled Finn.

"Ask the one person who apparently will never leave your side," said Charlene.

Finn then looked up and gasped.

Coming out of the crowd was none other than Dillard himself.

"Hi Finn!" called Dillard. "I convinced our new friends to help us! You were going to need an army!"

"You just never want to give up," said Finn. "Even when I yell at you."

"You're my best friend," said Dillard. "I don't give up on friends."

Annoyed by all of this, Frollo raised his sword.

"KILL THEM!" he yelled. "KILL THEM ALL!"

All the soldiers yelled and then the Forest Mages all ran and clashed with them.

The Kingdom Keepers followed and Finn jumped down to join.

* * *

Everyone was fighting one another with great strength.

Maybeck fought his way through until he was face to face with Frollo.

"General Claude Frollo!" he yelled. "I've been looking for you!"

"I'm sorry have we met?" asked Frollo as he stabbed a Forest Mage.

"My name is Terry Maybeck! You killed my Aunt and cousins!" yelled Maybeck.

He pointed his sword and axe at Frollo.

"Prepare to die," he said.

Frollo stared at him and laughed.

"You've come a long way," he said. "Just to die screaming like they did."

"So you remember them," growled Maybeck.

"I remember everyone I kill," said Frollo. "And I always remember how I kill them."

He grinned at Maybeck.

"Just like how I'm going to remember killing you and how I did it," he said.

Maybeck gripped his weapons tighter.

"Your aunt cried like a little baby when I had her children's throats slit," said Frollo. "And she screamed like a banshee when I set her and her house on fire and watched all of it burn."

Maybeck roared and charged at Frollo.

He swung his axe and Frollo dodged it, making it stick in the ground.

When Maybeck tried to pull it out, Frollo kicked him onto the ground and stood in front of the axe.

Now only Maybeck had his sword.

He charged again and they both clashed.

"Emotions make you impulsive," said Frollo as he stared at Maybeck's rage. "That is why I got rid of every single one of mine. Which is why I love watching people die, especially when I do it myself."

Maybeck screamed again and pushed Frollo back with all his strength.

Frollo staggered, and this time he swung his sword first.

Maybeck blocked it, but Frollo was amazingly strong for an old man.

He did his best to survive as he continued to fight Frollo and hopefully kill him.

* * *

Finn and Dillard stood back to back as they fought the soldiers.

They smiled at one another every chance they got.

But then Dillard looked ahead and saw Jess.

She was not fighting at all.

She was in a dome that was impenetrable to weapons.

Dillard then took off towards her.

"Dillard no!" yelled Finn. "You can't save her! She's evil!"

Dillard did not listen.

He did not believe that a sweet, innocent, and beautiful girl like Jess was truly evil.

Jess simply closed her eyes as she used her magic to make the dome.

But then a tremendous bang startled her making her lose her focus for a second.

When she regained it, Dillard was already in the dome.

He had startled her to make her lose her magic.

And it was too late as he was already in there.

"Jess!" yelled Dillard.

Jess opened her eyes and stared at Dillard.

"Oh," she said. "Its you."

"Jess what are you doing!?" yelled Dillard. "I know this can't be you!"

"What isn't me?" asked Jess. "If you're referring to what I am doing, I am doing what my mistress tells me."

"I looked into your heart and soul last night," said Dillard. "I could not see any evil in that vessel of yours."

"That's because you can't look into me," said Jess.

"Jess I know there is good in you," said Dillard as he approached her. "It's being contained somehow. I know it!"

"Go away Dillard," said Jess. "I don't want to, but if I have to I will roast you alive."

Dillard approached her, and then held out his hand.

"Jess…" he sighed.

He then gently pressed his hand on Jess' hand.

Suddenly, it was as if the whole room froze for a second.

Dillard felt a quick wave of energy hit him.

Jess was blinking repeatedly and silently gasping.

Dillard then saw it.

Her eyes were blinking rapidly from blue to emerald green.

Green like Maleficent!

"Oh my god," gasped Dillard. "Hypnosis! She's under a spell! Maleficent has her under a spell!"

Jess gasped then as she stared at Dillard.

"Help…me!" she gasped.

Dillard just stared as the room then reverted back to normal.

Jess was now angry.

She stood up and yelled loudly and blasted a force of energy that hit everyone in the room.

Everyone was blasted of their feet.

Everyone just stared up at Jess who was angry.

"Jess my dear!" yelled Frollo "What was that for!?"

Jess stared down angrily at Dillard and then back up.

"We failed Frollo," she said. "We must get back to Maleficent. We must protect the ritual."

"But Jess!" gasped Frollo.

"NOW!" roared Jess.

Frollo shut up and waited as Jess teleported everyone away except for the Kingdom Keepers and their army.

* * *

Once they were all gone, they all stood up and stared at one another.

"Dammit!" yelled Maybeck. "I almost had him!"

"You'll get him soon enough," said Charlene.

"Dillard?" asked Finn. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"Jess is under a hypnosis spell," said Dillard. "Maleficent must be controlling her. I saw it in her eyes. They glowed green."

"Are you sure?" asked Willa.

"I'm positive!" yelled Dillard. "When we storm Maleficent's castle, we have to save her!"

"And we will try," said Finn. "But right now its almost close to sundown! We need to get to her castle!"

"You've got the sword," said Philby.

Finn smiled and stared at it.

"Yup I do," he said.

He then stared at the Forest Mages and Storey.

"And we've got our army," he said. "Thanks to our great friend."

"Thanks man," said Dillard.

"Now let's go stop Maleficent and save the kingdom!" yelled Finn.

Everyone yelled out as they all charged out of the cave.

They were off to stop Maleficent once and for all.

* * *

 **Sweet! They're going to stop her! And what a shocker! Dillard returned with Storey, and Jess is under a spell! Can they free her and stop Maleficent and save Amanda too? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	19. The Forest of Thorns

Amanda sat alone in the dark in her cell crying her eyes out.

She had been going through hell ever since she was kidnapped.

Constantly being tortured by that snake Jafar.

Being tormented by everyone as they chant about her getting raped and birthing a demon.

She wanted it to be all just a dream.

She wanted to be free.

She wanted Finn.

The thought of Finn kept her going and kept her strong.

But the sight of Jafar walking into her cell made her feel weak again.

"Hello my little princess," he said.

"Go to Hell you monster," said Amanda.

"Now is that any way to talk to your soon to be husband?" asked Jafar.

"I…will never…FUCKING MARRY YOU!" screamed Amanda.

Jafar chuckled.

"After I help you birth the the demon and the villains are ruling the world you will marry me," he said. "And your boyfriend's head will hang on our wall."

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Amanda.

"Jafar!" yelled Maleficent from a distance. "Stop tormenting her and bring her to the shrine! It's time!"

"Ok fine!" groaned Jafar.

He then turned back to Amanda.

"The sun is setting," he said. "And the heroes are most likely on their way with the sword. It's time to start the ritual."

Amanda was just silent as Jafar picked her up on her feet and pulled her by her chains.

She just kept thinking about one thing.

Jafar saying the heroes are on their way with the sword.

Amanda heard the villains talking about the sword that can kill any evil it touches.

And now knowing that Finn has it made her feel happy once again.

She believed in him, and knew he would stop the villains and save her.

And then she would happily marry him like they always intended to.

* * *

Finn and the Kingdom Keepers walked out of the cave with the army of Forest Mages behind them.

And they could not believe what they saw in front of them when they got outside.

Another army!

Of soldiers of Holly Kingdom.

Willa recognized almost every one of them.

"We heard you were going to war Lady Angelo," said one of the generals. "We are here to serve with you Kingdom Keepers."

Willa smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," she said.

Finn smiled happily.

They had everything they needed to stop the villains and save Amanda.

They just had to get to the castle before it was too late.

"Then we march on to Maleficent's castle!" yelled Finn. "Onward now!"

Everyone cheered loudly and the Kingdom Keepers took lead.

Townspeople cheered for them all as they walked through town and out it's backdoor entrance.

Straight to the Dark Thorn Forest and soon Maleficent's castle.

* * *

Soon enough they were at the edge of the the forest.

With the Dark Thorn Forest right in front of them.

A forest filled with trees that almost looked alive.

Yet it really didn't live up to its name, for it had no thorns.

"What a waste of a name," said Finn.

"Come on," said Philby. "This should be easy as pie."

"How about some poison apple pie?" cackled a voice suddenly.

Everyone stopped as suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared, and Grimhilde was standing in its image.

"You fools think it would be that easy to get to us?" she asked. "Let Greenie here show you otherwise."

Suddenly the cloud disappeared and lightning flashed in the distance.

Everyone looked up as they saw Maleficent's castle in the distance, and Maleficent standing at the highest tower there.

"You will not get in our way!" she yelled.

Her staff suddenly began to glow as she spun it.

"A forest of thorns shall be your tomb, borne through the skies on a fog of doom! Now go with a curse and serve me well! 'Round the forest, cast my spell!" she chanted.

She then blasted a ball of huge green energy which hit the entire forest.

Almost immediately the trees began to move on their own.

Big holes in them turned into mouths that roared loudly.

"THE FOREST IS ALIVE!" yelled Charlene.

Then suddenly huge vines covered in thorns began to form everywhere.

"Oh god!" yelled Finn. "Run before it blocks our path!"

The Kingdom Keepers dashed into it, but they did not even notice that their army did not follow.

They turned around to notice that, only to then find the way back blocked and the thorns everywhere.

They were trapped in lost.

"We're all gonna die," said Willa.

"No we fucking aren't," said Maybeck. "I know magic. There has to be one single source of all this magic that if we find, we can destroy and destroy the spell."

"He's right," said Philby. "It has to be one of these trees."

"I hate to do this," said Finn. "But we are running out of time. SPLIT UP AND FIND THE FUCKING SOURCE!"

Everyone without hesitation dashed in different directions.

* * *

They ran all around slashing at every tree.

None of them seemed to be the source.

Willa just slashed another tree when suddenly she felt an eerie presence.

She slashed more trees and vines as she followed it.

She soon came face to face with a humongous tree, bigger than the rest.

"That's it," she gasped. "That's the one!"

She pointed her sword right at it, ready to destroy it, but then felt something touch her leg.

The other Keepers were busy killing vines and trees, when suddenly they heard Willa scream loudly.

Finn and Philby were the first ones to get to where it was.

Charlene and Maybeck got tangled in trees.

They found themselves facing the humongous tree that was now moving.

It was alive.

And right in front of it was Willa, now tangled in tree branches.

Philby noticed that there were some branches that were literally growing out of her legs and arms.

"Oh god Willa!" he yelled.

He ran over to her and proceeded to break one branch off.

Willa screamed at the top of her lungs and made Philby jump back.

" _The branches are apart of her,"_ said the voice from the tree. _"Soon she will become a tree in my forest forever."_

"Oh no she won't!" growled Philby.

He fired magic spells at the tree but vines popped out and blocked them.

"Kill it and the whole spells dies," said Finn.

"Let's go," said Philby.

Finn yelled and slashed at all vines protecting the tree.

Philby prepared another spell, but a thorny vine appeared from behind him and dashed at him.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Finn.

Philby turned and jumped barely out of the way.

It scratched his side slightly.

Philby ignored the pain and thought only of Willa's.

That motivated him not to hesitate and kill this tree.

"Die you stupid weed!" yelled Philby as he blasted a fire spell.

The tree waved its branch arms hard and made a huge wind that blew out the fire.

Finn slashed at one of the arms and cut it off.

It howled loudly and suddenly a root appeared out of the ground and stuck into Finn's back.

"NO! FINN!" yelled Philby.

Finn gasped and gagged as branches suddenly appeared on him.

"Not him!" growled Philby. "NOT MY LEADER!"

He charged again but suddenly a bunch of roots appeared out of the ground.

They all had eyes on him.

They all came closer into Philby's view which made him fall onto the ground.

The eyes then all of a sudden turned into humongous rats.

They fell on Philby, who screamed out loudly.

He was terrified of rats.

" _I know your fears Dell Philby,"_ said the tree. _"You cannot escape this nightmare!"_

Philby was too scared to do anything.

He looked up and now saw bushes sprouting out both Willa and Finn's hair.

" _You will all die here,"_ said the tree. _"My mistress will rule the world and you will all live forever as trees. All because you are too scared."_

Philby then growled.

"Scared?" he asked. "You think I'm the scared one?"

He found the courage to stand up.

He took his staff and smacked all the roots away from him.

"I may look like an innocent geek boy," said Philby. "But I…am not…A COWARD!"

The tree howled loudly and made thousands of thorn vines charge at him.

Philby put up a shield spell and made all of them miss him.

He then charged right at the mouth.

The tree howled again and raised its other branch high, ready to squash Philby.

Philby then saw with the little strength she had left, Willa holding her sword out to him.

He grabbed it and held it high as the branch came crashing down, right on top of it.

It stuck into it and didn't hit Philby.

It roared out loudly while Philby held his ground and the sword in it.

He then began charging up his fire spell.

" _NO!"_ yelled the tree. _"YOU CANNOT DO THIS! ITS NOT POSSIBLE!"_

"Nothing is impossible," said Philby. "When I have friends to protect."

He then blasted the fire spell which sailed right into the big mouth.

The tree immediately caught flames and roared out loudly.

All the thorny trees around caught flames too.

And one by one all of them shriveled up and died.

A blast of energy was felt, and the spell was broken.

* * *

The forest returned to normal, and Philby was standing right at the other side of the forest.

"Of course the tree was blocking it," he said.

Finn and Willa were heard groaning, as they were no longer turning into trees.

Philby ran over to Finn.

"You ok man?" he asked.

"Why are you asking me?" asked Finn.

"What?" asked Philby.

He motioned over towards Willa.

"Go to her Phibs," said Finn as he winked.

Philby chuckled and rushed over to Willa.

"You ok?" he asked.

Willa looked up and smiled.

"More than ok," she said.

Philby offered his hand which she took and helped her up.

They both just stared into each other's eyes.

"Uh," stammered Philby.

He then saw Willa's sword in his hand.

"Uh…here…here's your sword!" he stammered.

Willa took the sword, but also took Philby's hand grabbing the sword, and pulled him towards her.

Their lips then touched and remained there for a while.

Philby dropped his staff as Willa kissed his lips.

Finn just smiled and stared.

"Uh hello lovebugs?" asked a voice.

They both stopped kissing and looked as Charlene and Maybeck were standing with both armies.

"Can you save that for after you save the world?" asked Maybeck.

Philby and Willa gasped and grabbed their weapons.

"Let's go!" they exclaimed.

Finn chuckled as they marched on.

Philby and Willa locked hands and they ran on as well.

They were now off to stop Maleficent.

* * *

 **Epic stuff! The forest of thorns was combined with the forest from Snow White. And we got some Wilby! What's next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	20. Tia Dalma

"NO!" roared Maleficent. "It cannot be!"

She saw through her magic cloud everywhere making it through the dark forest and the army charging towards the castle.

"I will not allow this!" she yelled.

She suddenly heard laughing.

She turned and saw it coming from Amanda.

She was completely naked and being roughly scrubbed clean by the witches.

They were not gentle and practically dug into her skin with cloths.

Jafar stated he wanted her completely clean and pure for the ceremony.

He said he wanted to make sure she was perfect when he boned her.

"What are you laughing at you naked bitch?" growled Maleficent.

"They're coming for you!" laughed Amanda. "They'll kill all of you!"

She didn't care about the pain.

Not even when Ursula was practically rubbing her tentacles everywhere, even the sensitive spot did she scream.

Or when Cruella practically yanked her head back when she pulled her hair to wring it dry did she grunt in pain.

She just laughed knowing Finn was coming.

"Keep laughing and hoping," growled Maleficent. "I hope Jafar's makes you bleed everywhere when he rapes you."

She stared back at her image and saw them drawing nearer.

She growled and waved away the spell.

"So those kids want a fight?" she asked. "Well since they have an army, I'll give them a war!"

She made another magic cloud and Frollo was in it.

"My ladyship," he said. "Shall we?"

"Attack them," ordered Maleficent. "Send them all out! KILL THEM ALL! EVERY…SINGLE…ONE!"

Frollo chuckled.

"With pleasure," he said.

Maleficent waved the image away as then another woman came walking into the room.

She had dark skin and wore ragged clothing.

Her hair was in dreadlocks and she wore bones and rocks as jewelry.

"Tis thee girl ready?" asked the woman. "Thee moon draws nearer."

She stared Amanda as now she was alone and naked.

The witches went to get the dress Jafar picked out.

She was now covering herself.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"This is our ritual woman," said Maleficent. "Tia Dalma."

Amanda gasped, for she knew who she was.

Tia Dalma was responsible for numerous deaths across the kingdom.

She plagued numerous towns and killed tons for no reason at all.

"She will help make sure that Chernabog is born, and immediately," said Maleficent.

"With every drop of inside Jafar whilst inside you, thee demon will be born bit by bit," said Tia Dalma. "Until he finally…"

"Ok stop!" interrupted Amanda. "I don't want to hear about how Jafar is going to rape me!"

"Embarrassed?" asked Maleficent. "Afraid?"

"Because its not going to happen!" yelled Amanda.

"We'll see you little whore," said Maleficent.

The witches then came running in with the beautiful white dress Jafar picked out.

"Get this slut dressed and bring her to the alter," said Maleficent.

"What about you?" asked Ursula.

"I'm making sure Frollo doesn't fail me," said Maleficent. "At least until its time."

"As you wish Maleficent," said Cruella.

"GO!" roared Maleficent.

The four all ran out with Amanda in their grasp, trying to dress her while running.

Maleficent made another image and saw Frollo preparing his army of a thousand men.

Way more soldiers than the Kingdom Keepers had of knights and Forest Mages.

"The Kingdom Keepers die tonight!" she yelled. "I will make sure of it! This is now war!"

* * *

 **War! Awesome! Also Tia Dalma is in this! What did you think I would leave her out? Nope! What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	21. The War

The Kingdom Keepers saw it in the distance.

As the sun was setting, they could see the army of soldiers pouring out of the castle.

An army of about a thousand men.

"That's way more than we have!" exclaimed Dillard.

"Are we going to let them stop us though?" asked Charlene.

"Hell no," said Finn.

He gripped the Hero sword in his hand and grabbed it with to hands.

"Everyone!" he yelled. "Prepare for battle!"

He could hear the sounds of weapons being draw and spells being readied.

The army was getting closer.

"CHARGE!" yelled all the Kingdom Keepers.

Everyone yelled out and ran as well down the hill.

Finn felt firing burning in his heart.

The rage of battle.

He would not let this stop him from getting to Amanda.

He looked up and saw them both getting closer.

And then just like that, they both clashed and the bloodshed spread.

The war had begun.

* * *

Despite not having as much men as Frollo did, the Kingdom Keepers has somewhat of a power advantage due to the Forest Mages and their magic.

Frollo's men had no magic.

Everyone sliced and stabbed and blocked every soldier coming at them.

So many bodies dropped, ones from both sides.

Finn felt so much more power flowing through him as he held the sword.

He stood back to back with Dillard.

"Now isn't this a thriller!?" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Fuck yes!" yelled Dillard.

They both took turns switching places, both blocking and killing each time.

Dillard may not have been a Kingdom Keeper, but Finn knew he was truly a great a warrior.

Charlene shot arrow to arrow at soldiers.

Philby helped her by using magic to make more arrows for her.

Maybeck was having blast by swinging his axe around everywhere.

Philby and Willa remained together and fought bravely.

Everyone fought as hard as they could.

But regrettably the Kingdom Keepers were losing the most soldiers.

They were losing more Holly Kingdom knights than Forest Mages.

"There are too many!" yelled Willa as she and Philby hide behind a magic shield that a bunch of angry soldiers were practically just ramming against.

"We can't give up!" yelled Maybeck as he pushed back soldiers with his axe.

"Philby arrows!" yelled Charlene.

"Busy!" yelled Philby as he saw a crack in his shield.

Charlene sighed and brought out her daggers.

Finn and Dillard ran and sliced at as many as soldiers as they could.

"FALL BACK TO THE MAGES!" yelled Finn.

When the timing was right, Philby broke his shield and he and Willa dashed with them with the others.

They ran back to Storey and her army.

"Get behind us!" yelled Storey.

The Keepers got behind Storey as now the Forest Mages were being pushed back.

More and more soldiers kept pouring out of the castle.

This was much more than just a thousand men.

And soon enough it was too much to kept fighting against.

When the first set of Forest Mages fell back against the side of the hill they ran down, they could go no further.

Finn sighed and halted everyone.

The soldiers stopped charging and went back to marching, now with spears pointed at them.

"This can't be it," said Philby. "I refuse to give up!"

"There are too many!" yelled Charlene.

"I'll fight until my body is filled with spears!" yelled Maybeck.

"That's right Maybeck," said Finn. "We may have stopped, but we are not giving up!"

"Then why did we stop?" asked Dillard.

"So we can prepare for one more charge," said Finn. "Who's with me?"

Everyone yelled out and pointed weapons at the army that looked like ten-thousand men now.

Finn closed his eyes, and prepared to yell charge, knowing they were just going to run into a slaughter.

* * *

Suddenly, as Finn was about to yell, he heard something else.

Everyone heard it.

It was a horn.

Actually, it was five horns.

"LOOK!" yelled a soldier from Frollo's side frantically.

He pointed up at the top of the hill, and everyone stared and gasped.

Five humongous armies stood at the top.

All with huge armies.

"Oh my god," said Finn. "It's every kingdom!"

It was the brute army from Epcot Kingdom, another army from Holly Kingdom, the elf army from Animus Kingdom, the mage army from Magi Kingdom, and finally, led by King Wayne himself, was High Disneyland Kingdom's army.

"FOR THE KINGDOM KEEPERS!" all the armies yelled.

Frollo army began to back away slowly.

"KILL THEM ALL!" yelled a loud voice in the distance.

It was Frollo's.

"ARMIES OF DISNEY CHARGE!" yelled Wayne.

All the armies yelled out and charged down towards the Kingdom Keepers.

"Stay back guys," said Finn. "Let them go first."

And they all did.

They all ran past the Forest Mages and Kingdom Keepers and rammed into the army.

And then the Kingdom Keepers joined in.

Everyone was killing each other once again.

And now the Kingdom Keepers were winning.

Finn managed to catch up with Wayne.

"How did you…" Finn began to say.

"Your best friend said you may have needed help," he said. "He sent a message."

Finn looked back at Dillard and smiled.

"The sun is setting," said Wayne. "Hurry to the castle! Save my daughter and the kingdom!"

Finn nodded.

He called at the Kingdom Keepers and Forest Mages.

"Everyone with me!" he yelled. "We take the castle now!"

Everyone nodded and charged.

The armies made a pathway for the Finn and everyone to get through, until they all made it out of the collision.

They could now see the castle more clearly.

And they saw more soldiers coming out.

"Let's go!" yelled Finn,

Everyone yelled out and charged.

"I'm coming Amanda," said Finn. "I'm coming to save you!"

* * *

 **Yeah! Awesome! I think this might be my biggest war chapter I ever wrote. I can't remember. But anyway, please stay tuned for what is up next!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	22. Maybeck's Revenge

The Kingdom Keepers and their army hacked and slashed through each soldier that came from the castle.

The moon was almost at the rising point.

Soon the ritual would be started.

Finn would not let Amanda be raped.

He would not let the villains win.

No one would.

Soon enough they reached the gates.

But there were a bunch of guards guarding it.

And the gates would not open again.

The guards charged and the Kingdom Keepers did as well.

Everyone clashed with the knights and engaged in battle.

They fought hard, but it didn't matter.

The gates wouldn't open.

"We need to get them open!" yelled Charlene.

"How?" yelled Philby.

Maybeck was in the midst off slicing a soldier, when there he saw him.

Standing up on a balcony above the gate, Frollo stood staring down.

He then realized that the gate controllers were up there with him.

"I've got the gate," said Maybeck.

Everyone looked at him, and then up, and saw him.

"Go get him Maybeck," said Dillard.

"Make him pay," said Finn.

Maybeck nodded and ran to the wall.

With no guards coming after him, he began to climb.

* * *

It was much harder with his heavy axe, but that didn't stop Maybeck.

He kept climbing until he saw Frollo staring down at him.

"Come on up boy!" he yelled. "I'll show you how those family members of yours died!"

Maybeck growled and began climbing faster.

He got finally to the top and grabbed onto the balcony.

Frollo reached out and offered his hand.

"I prefer for you to die with some dignity," said Frollo. "So come on up."

Maybeck growled and took Frollo's hand as he pulled him up.

They both then stood face to face once Maybeck was up.

Maybeck pulled out his axe and his sword.

Frollo drew his sword and grabbed a nearby shield.

"Ready to die old man?" asked Maybeck.

"Ready to meet your maker?" asked Frollo.

Maybeck growled, and then swung.

He swung his axe hard, and Frollo easily caught him off guard and knocked his axe out of his hand, and right over the side.

The Keepers didn't notice Maybeck's axe fall.

Now all he had was his sword.

"Makes it more fair," said Frollo.

Maybeck yelled and swung at Frollo again.

They both clashed their swords constantly.

Frollo bashed Maybeck with his shield, leaving him open.

He sliced at Maybeck's stomach, only getting a bit of him.

Maybeck grunted, feeling blood rush down.

He swung at Frollo again, trying to look for an opening.

But then Frollo bashed again and this time got Maybeck's arm.

Maybeck grabbed his arm as blood rushed down.

"I've got to get rid of that shield," he said to himself.

He charged again, but managed to dodge another bash.

He jumped to the side as Frollo swung.

He kept doing that again and again until Frollo felt a little dizzy.

Maybeck the stabbed forward at Frollo's arm under the shield.

He didn't cut his arm, but he got the shield in his grasp and pulled it right off, throwing it over the side.

"There," said Maybeck. "Now we're both even."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Frollo.

Frollo used strength Maybeck didn't even know he had.

They kept fighting and fighting.

Maybeck managed to leave a couple cuts, but Frollo got Maybeck much more.

He was just so strong.

Maybeck got a slice on the side, a small stab on the stomach, almost everywhere was a slice and stab.

Maybeck swung hard and again, and this time got Frollo's cheek.

Frollo yelled and staggered back.

"Got you!" yelled Maybeck.

He then charged but Frollo was just faking the pain.

He parried hard and first stabbed Maybeck in the leg, and then slightly in the stomach.

Maybeck gasped and gagged, and then Frollo punched him across the face.

Maybeck staggered back and fell against the wall.

He leaned over the side, seeing everyone fighting.

He tried to yell at them, but Frollo stepped on his stab wound and made him yell towards him.

Maybeck grunted, biting his lip to hold back the screams.

He stared up at Frollo who knelt down.

He had no energy to reach for his sword.

"You have indeed put up a really good fight," said Frollo. "You've got heart kid, but not the brains. You're too impulsive and easily distracted."

Maybeck grunted.

"But I have to tell you, killing you won't be as much fun as killing those folks of yours," said Frollo with a smile.

Maybeck clutched his fist as he continued to lean backwards over the side.

"I enjoyed burning each of those peasants," said Frollo. "People like them, the poor, Gypsies, peasants, and others like them have no place in this world in my opinion."

Maybeck gripped his fist harder.

Little did he know that it made blood drip faster from his cut hand.

The blood dripped down and hit Finn on the head.

He looked up and saw Maybeck.

"Oh no!" he yelled. "Maybeck's in trouble!"

"We've got to do something!" yelled Philby.

Finn looked around and then saw Maybeck's axe.

"Philby! Dillard! Help me!" he said.

Philby and Dillard ran over and helped pull out Maybeck's axe from the ground.

Maybeck didn't even notice, as he saw Frollo raising his sword.

"You will die here boy, too weak to fight back like they were," said Frollo. "Then your friends will die, and the villains will rule forever."

Maybeck growled and Frollo had his sword above his head.

"And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!" he yelled.

Maybeck closed his eyes and prepared for the end.

"MAYBECK!" suddenly he heard the boys yell.

He looked down and saw Finn, Philby, and Dillard swing his axe right at him.

He held back his hand, and grabbed it.

Frollo swung down, but Maybeck held it up and blocked the sword.

Frollo staggered back and Maybeck swung his axe, and hit Frollo right in the chest.

Frollo gasped as he looked up at Maybeck and then down at the axe and the blood pouring from him.

He was too hurt to speak.

Maybeck pulled it out and then swung and hit Frollo in the leg.

Frollo yelled out again, as he began to fall.

He dropped his sword along the way.

Maybeck then stepped on the hilt of his own sword on the ground, and made it stick up.

Frollo fell right on top of it.

Blood poured from Frollo as Maybeck picked him up and took him to the side.

"That was for my Aunt Bessie and cousins," growled Maybeck. "I have smitten the wicked and plunged him into the fiery pit."

Frollo just stared horrifically at Maybeck.

Maybeck then punched him across the face and watched him fall to the ground.

Down below everyone saw Frollo's body hit the ground and not move again.

General Claude Frollo, the wickedest knight ever, was finally dead.

* * *

The soldiers immediately stopped fighting and surrendered immediately.

Everyone stared up at Maybeck and cheered for him.

Maybeck smiled and then took his axe and broke the chains on the gate.

They slammed open, hitting the soldiers that surrendered who didn't even notice where they were and as well as Frollo's body.

They were all squished like bugs, which made everyone laugh.

Maybeck saw everyone begin to walk in.

Before he went to catch up, he saw Frollo's sword on the ground.

Since his own sword was still stuck in Frollo, which was now under a gate that would never close again, he took Frollo's sword.

"I'll take this as my prize," he said triumphantly.

He then limped off to join everyone else.

Maybeck had his revenge, and everyone was closer to stopping Maleficent.

* * *

 **Oh yeah! Maybeck killed Frollo! That's something you wish you saw in the books. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	23. The Ritual

Maybeck managed to catch up with everyone.

Philby immediately healed him once they got caught up.

Charlene was the first to notice him holding Frollo's sword.

"You did it," she said. "My brave hero."

Before Maybeck could speak, Charlene kissed him lips.

Everyone gasped silently and giggled.

"Guys!" yelled Finn. "We don't have time for this!"

"He's right," said Storey. "I can feel it in the magic force. The moon is now full and risen."

"The villains will be performing the ritual any second!" yelled Philby.

"We have to find the alter in this castle!" said Willa.

"Well we might have a problem!" said Maybeck.

Everyone looked ahead, seeing tons of warthog and bird-like goblin creatures charging at them.

"God dammit!" yelled Finn drawing his sword. "CHARGE!"

Everyone yelled and charged at the minions running at them.

* * *

Maleficent watched from her magic smoke at the Keepers fighting the forces.

"They will not stop me," she growled.

She was pissed off that Frollo was dead.

But more pissed and annoyed at Amanda constant screaming and struggling.

The witches dragged her to the alter, trying to tie her down.

The alter was underneath the opened sky where the moon was shining down above.

There was also a mechanism hanging above to make the moon shine right down.

"Let me go you bitches!" yelled Amanda. "You will all regret this!"

"Damn!" groaned Ursula. "Despite having tentacles, this girl puts up a fight!"

"Stop playing and get her down!" yelled Maleficent.

Eventually, the witches tied down Amanda on the stone table.

She was laid out on her back, with her arms and legs spread.

Ready for Jafar to fuck her.

"She's all ready," said Grimhilde.

"Then let's get started," said Maleficent.

She clapped her hands loud and Jafar and Tia Dalma came walking in.

Amanda now screamed at the sight of Jafar.

There was no stopping this now.

"Are you ready my son?" asked Tia Dalma.

"Yes mother," said Jafar.

"Mother!?" yelled Amanda.

"Indeed," said Jafar. "Who better to help me birth a demon than my own mother?"

"Less talking and more fucking!" yelled Cruella. "Chop chop!"

"Why of course," said Jafar. "Good thing I'm hard now."

Jafar began to approach Amanda.

She screamed out as Jafar then lifted her dress.

Her private area was revealed.

"HELP!" yelled Amanda. "FUCKING HELP ME!"

"Can we just gag her?" asked Ursula.

"No time!" yelled Maleficent. "Start!"

Jafar nodded and looked at his mother.

Tia Dalma nodded and began to speak a foreign language.

She was enacting a ritual spell.

As she spoke, the gemstone on the mechanism glowed and light from the moon began shining down around Amanda and Jafar.

"Begin my son," said Tia Dalma.

Jafar nodded, and giggled.

He opened up his robes and revealed his thing.

Amanda screamed and Jafar then climbed on her.

"Here we go!" Jafar yelled gleefully.

He then roughly forced himself straight into Amanda.

Amanda unleashed a scream louder than a banshee.

Jafar was officially raping her.

* * *

From the distance, Finn and everyone heard Amanda loud scream.

"Oh god its started!" yelled Finn.

"She's being raped!" yelled Dillard.

"Go!" yelled Storey. "Save the girl! We'll deal with everyone here!"

Everyone nodded and the six dashed off.

They had to find the alter room.

* * *

It had been three minutes and Jafar was still raping Amanda.

She screamed out in agony and pain.

It hurt so bad.

"Stop!" Amanda cried. "STOP!"

Tears rushed down her face.

"Oh there it is!" yelled Jafar as he twitched. "I just felt a few drops enter her!"

Amanda screamed out.

"The start of the birth!" said Grimhilde.

"And I think the rest is about to come!" yelled Jafar. "So get ready for…"

Before he could finish, and blast of light came crashing through and hit Jafar.

He was blasted right out and and off Amanda and into his mother.

Amanda stopped screaming so terribly and looked up.

The villains gasped and looked at Jafar.

He was frozen in a petrified state.

"A petrifying spell!" growled Tia Dalma.

"And a powerful one!" growled Charlene as the Kingdom Keepers came running in.

"GET YOUR FUCKING PECKER AWAY FROM MY PRINCESS!" yelled Finn.

"Finn…" Amanda cried out happily.

"I'll save you Amanda!" yelled Finn. "After I make these bastards pay!"

Maleficent growled and looked at them.

"So you made it," said Maleficent.

"Just in time to kill you," said Finn.

"No actually, just in time to see the start of the birth," said Maleficent.

Just then, Amanda began screaming.

Everyone looked at her and saw black smoke coming out of her crotch.

Finn tried to run over, but the light surrounding her was also a shield.

Made only for the two chosen people, Amanda and Jafar.

The black smoke began to grow bigger and Amanda yelled louder.

The black smoke rose up to the mechanism and went though the gem.

And out the other side came the shape of a demonic head.

Everyone gasped and more smoke came out, and formed the face, and upper chest part, with arms and huge wings.

It was Chernabog, half-reborn.

"Whoa," said Cruella. "That came only from a few drops of Jafar."

"It will take much more to give him more body and all his power," said Tia Dalma.

"Which is why we must heal him fast!" said Grimhilde.

Chernabog began to growl softly.

" _Where am I?"_ asked the demon. _"What has happened to me?"_

He looked down at himself.

" _Where is my body!?"_ he yelled.

"Lord Chernabog!" said Maleficent. "My name is Maleficent. And we are here to rebirth you!"

" _Well why aren't you!?"_ roared Chernabog

"We've run into a little snafu," said Maleficent. "But we will finish!"

Chernabog growled and just waited.

"Don't listen to her demon!" yelled Finn. "We're going to kill all of you before you can even walk!"

"Get them!" yelled Maybeck.

Everyone was about to charge when Maleficent stood up again.

She held up her hand and said, "Stop them!"

Suddenly, from out of nowhere a person appeared right in front of the gang.

Everyone gasped at who it was, especially Dillard.

It was Jess.

"You again!" yelled Finn.

"Remember Finn!" yelled Charlene. "She's under a spell!"

"A spell!?" yelled Dillard. "No wonder! No girl that innocent could ever be so evil!"

"You are wrong," said Jess. "This is me. I am evil!"

"No you're not!" yelled Dillard. "You can fight this spell Jess!"

"Kill them all!" yelled Maleficent.

Jess blasted a spell and everyone dodged.

"We've got no choice," said Finn. "Attack!"

Everyone sadly prepared to fight Jess.

* * *

 **Wow a lot was happening here! Amanda's been raped. Chernabog is half born. Jafar is Tia Dalma's son. And regrettably I don't know exactly how to describe a ritual alter. And Jess is back! Will the Keepers have to kill her? Or will they find a way to free her? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	24. True Love's Kiss

All the Kingdom Keepers charged forward, but Dillard stayed back.

He just could not find it in his heart to hurt Jess.

He knew that the Keepers had the intent to kill her, for she was totally going to kill them.

He could not bear to see or do this.

Finn attacked first, actually slicing through her, making Dillard gasp.

But it was only a clone, and Jess appeared behind him and blasted him.

Maybeck swung his axe and Jess flipped and dodged it.

He then swung his sword, but Jess caught it with her hands.

"Isn't this Frollo's sword?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Maybeck. "I killed him!"

"And now I'll kill you," said Jess.

While holding the sword, she generated lightning through which traveled to Maybeck, shocking him badly.

As he fell, and arrow shot right past Jess' face, cutting her cheek slightly.

Jess looked over at Charlene.

"Nobody hurts my man!" she yelled.

"Bring it on pointy ears!" yelled Jess.

The elf charged with her daggers and swung at Jess.

She dodged them all, delivering some punches that Charlene also dodged, blocked, or unfortunately got hit with.

She was then slugged real hard to the side, where then she was hit with a magic blast from Philby.

She looked up and stared at him.

"Oh you want to play magic?" she asked.

"Stop talking and fight!" yelled Philby.

Jess chuckled, and then blasted electricity at him.

Philby blasted fire from his staff.

The blasts cancelled each other.

Philby held his own, but Jess proved to be much stronger.

He had to hold it, for his plan to work.

He saw Willa sneaking up behind Jess, ready to attack her.

"Jess look out!" Maleficent yelled.

Philby cursed.

He did not count on Maleficent helping her.

Jess turned her head and used her free hand to grab her by the neck.

"No one sneaks up on me," she said.

She made Willa gag, as she also blasted Philby away.

She was about to break Willa neck when Maybeck rammed into her.

She let go of Willa in the process.

Jess groaned and got up.

"Ow," she growled.

She was about to get up, when Finn and Charlene pointed their weapons at her.

"Stay down or we'll have to kill you," said Finn.

"I'll gladly die before I surrender," said Jess.

She blasted everyone away with a powerful spell.

They all got up and began attacking one by one.

Jess fought all of them, and sadly beat them down one by one.

* * *

After a few minutes, all the Keepers lied defeated.

"You thought you could defeat Jess?" asked Maleficent. "She is the most powerful apprentice ever. Maybe more powerful than me."

"She's right," said Jess.

"Then use that magic to help us!" said a voice.

Jess looked over at Dillard coming towards her.

"This isn't you Jess," said Dillard. "You're under a spell. You've been your entire life!"

"No," said Jess. "This is me. Now step away if you don't want to die."

Dillard continued to walk forward.

"I won't stop," said Dillard. "And you won't kill me. You know it."

Jess held out her hand which began to glow.

"I'm warning you," said Jess. "I will kill you."

Dillard didn't stop.

"Stop walking!" yelled Jess.

"If you want to kill me," said Dillard. "Then blast me."

"Do it Jess!" yelled Maleficent. "Stop hesitating!"

"Dillard stop," said Finn. "You'll die!"

But he didn't stop, nor did Jess blast.

Soon enough, Dillard was in front of Jess.

"What's going on?" asked Jess. "Why can't I blast you?"

"Because you love me," said Dillard. "Even in that brainwashed mind, you love me somewhere."

Jess shook her head, and her hands.

She couldn't blast him.

"You've been trapped for so long," said Dillard. "And now I will free you."

"Get the fuck away from her!" yelled Maleficent.

"How?" asked Jess. "How could you ever help me?"

Dillard smiled, leaned forward, and kissed Jess on the lips.

Everyone gasped.

"NO!" yelled Maleficent.

Jess just gasped in her mind as Dillard kissed her.

Something within her back to fade.

Darkness in her mind died slowly.

Her hair suddenly changed colors from black as night to pure blonde white as snow.

She lost the spell and but her arms around Dillard and kissed him back.

Everyone smiled, including Amanda.

But the villains were enraged.

Jess soon took her lips off of Dillard's.

"You did it," said Jess. "You finally freed me from the spell that bitch put me under!"

"I knew you were under a spell," said Dillard. "No one so innocent could be that evil."

"How is this possible!?" yelled Maleficent.

"It's called True Love!" yelled Dillard. "The most powerful thing ever! More powerful than your twisted evil."

Maleficent growled.

"YOU WILL ALL DIE!" she yelled.

Dillard and Jess stood facing her.

Jess waved her hand, and all the Keepers were healed.

Everyone got up and stood with them.

"Time to end this," said Finn.

Everyone stood ready to fight the villains.

* * *

 **Oh yeah! True love's kiss! And oh my god, I made Dillard and Jess a couple! Who ever saw that coming? Stay tuned for what's next?**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	25. Witch Fight

Everyone yelled out and charged at the villains.

Maleficent ordered the witches to attack while she and Tia Dalma worked hard to heal Jafar.

Amanda could only watch and root for the Kingdom Keepers.

Grimhilde waved her hands and made goblin like minions appear.

Charlene, Willa, and Dillard went to take care of them.

Maybeck, Philby, Jess, and Finn went to get the witches.

They stood before each of them.

"They are the ones that kidnapped me," said Jess. "I was their pet before I was Maleficent's."

"I'm guessing you want to finish them off," said Maybeck.

"Absolutely," said Jess.

"I'll help you get them weak before I go to deal with the demons over there," said Finn. "Then you kill them."

Jess smiled and made her hands glow.

"You will pay for your betrayal," said Ursula.

"You killed my family and kidnapped me!" yelled Jess. "Made me your slave! I WAS NEVER ONE OF YOU!"

"And now you will die," said Cruella.

The four growled and charged.

Ursula rose her tentacles and shot them at them.

They all dodged out of the way.

Cruella held out her fist, showing a ring.

Green light appeared and a shadowy rabid dog appeared and sprung at everyone.

Jess blasted magic at it and it dodged.

Finn swung his sword but it dodged again.

He swung again and then it lunged and bit him on the arm.

Finn yelled out and Maybeck ran over and swung his axe, chopping its head off.

The smoke died and became nothing.

But then suddenly, blasts of green lightning hit everyone.

Everyone groaned and before they could get up, they were grabbed by Ursula's tentacles.

As they were lifted, Finn sliced off his tentacles, and the others did the same.

As they hit the ground and while Ursula screamed out, green lightning was shot again.

This time both Philby and Jess blasted magic at the beams.

They all cancelled.

Cruella joined in and made a green smoke dragon come from her ring.

It breathed fire, but Maybeck blocked it with his axe blade.

It barely blocked it.

Then Ursula came in, thrusting her tentacles.

But Finn quickly threw his sword and stabbed her right in the chest.

She gagged loudly and distracted the other witches.

Maybeck managed to swing his axe and make an actual fireball, throwing it at Cruella and hitting her, making her fur catch fire.

And then finally, Philby and Jess overpowered Grimhilde and blasted her.

All the witches fell down defeated.

* * *

They all stared down while Philby retrieved Finn's sword with magic.

They all got up, and glared.

"That is it you brats," said Ursula.

"Play time is over," said Cruella.

"Time to show you our secret move," said Grimhilde.

All of suddenly, the witch locked hands and suddenly began to melt into one another.

The Keepers were freaked out as they saw them all merging.

Once they finished merging, they were all wearing the same face, with tentacles, fur clothing, robes, and bursting with dark magic.

"Jesus fucking Christ," said Philby.

Charlene, Willa, and Dillard came over to join.

They all stared at the creature, and then charged.

The witches blasted out tentacles, with ferocious animal faces on them.

They all dodged or got hit.

Lighting blasted everywhere and everyone was bombarded with attacks.

All the villains laughed out loudly.

Jess angrily stepped up and blast a magic combination of lightning and white magic.

The witches blasted a tri attack of magic.

They both cancelled.

Everyone stepped up but Jess stopped them.

"This is my fight!" she yelled.

Jess struggled to hold her ground, but the witches overpowered her.

"You are weak," they all said at the same time. "You are worthless, pathetic, and all alone. And you will die like your whole family."

Jess growled and still tried her best.

When then, all of a sudden, she felt something on her cheek.

Dillard had pecked her on the cheek and rubbed her soldier.

"You're not alone," he said.

All of a sudden, everyone put their hands on Jess' shoulders.

Jess felt a sudden flow of power in her veins.

She suddenly became much more powerful, even making the witches bend down on one knee.

"I AM NOT ALONE!" yelled Jess. "I HAVE FRIENDS WHO STAND BY ME! AND THEY…ARE MY FAMILY!"

Her beam became pure blasting energy.

It broke through the witches' blast and then they were blasted.

The blast was so powerful it went through the tower wall.

The witches screamed out loudly as they began to break away bit by bit until they were reduced to ash and dust.

* * *

The Kingdom Keepers stared down at where the witches once stood.

"THAT WAS FOR MY FAMILY YOU BITCHES!" yelled Jess.

Suddenly, everyone heard clapping.

It was Maleficent.

"Well done children," she said. "You actually beat them."

Tia Dalma stood up.

"But let tus' see you handle tis'," she said.

She held out a bunch of dolls and then used magic on them.

Immediately skeletal warriors began to form from them and growl.

"We'll handle them," Maybeck said to Finn. "Get Amanda!"

Finn nodded and charged at Maleficent as the warriors charged at the Kingdom Keepers.

Finn charged right at Maleficent, but then a figure appeared in his way.

It was Jafar, all healed.

"Get out of my way you sick pervert!" yelled Finn.

"You ruined my fun," said Jafar. "Did you know how tight your princess is?"

"Oh I am so going to enjoy killing you," said Finn gripping the sword that could kill all evil.

"Well come on then," said Jafar.

He held out his hand and a snake-shaped staff appeared.

"Hit me with your best shot!" he yelled.

Finn prepared to kill the man who just raped his love of his life.

* * *

 **The witches are dead! Great! But now Finn has to kill that vile Jafar. But will he kill him? Or will there be another way? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	26. Finn vs Jafar

Finn yelled out and ran at Jafar.

Jafar smiled and waved his staff in front of him.

Six balls of fire appeared and then Jafar threw them at him.

Finn dodged three of them, slashed two that came at him, but got hit in the arm by one.

It didn't catch fire, but it hurt slightly.

Finn continued to run at Jafar.

He then swung his sword, but Jafar blocked it with he snake staff.

They engaged in combat, swinging back and forth.

"You know the most you can do with that staff is give me a bruise!" yelled Finn.

"You want me to get a sword?" asked Jafar.

"Give me a real fight you rapist!" yelled Finn.

Jafar chuckled and made his snake staff turn into a sword with snakes on the hilt.

"En garde!" he yelled.

Finn yelled and they both clashed.

The sound of the swords hitting was loud.

Finn was strong, but Jafar was stronger.

He was getting the best of Finn as they remained clashed.

"Your strong for an old man," groaned Finn. "How old are you!?"

"48," said Jafar with a smile.

Finn gasped and stared at Amanda.

She was 18!

"YOU PEDIOPHILE!" he yelled.

Finn pushed back Jafar and slashed at him.

Jafar blocked and blocked with trouble.

He held up his hand and blasted fire at Finn.

Finn jumped and spun in the air and dodged them.

Jafar clashed with him again, and this time managed to scratch his arm.

Finn grunted, but then Jafar slashed his leg.

Finn yelled out.

Amanda cried out.

Finn quickly got up and clashed again.

Jafar held back, but then Finn kicked him in the leg.

Jafar grunted and staggered back.

Finn then elbowed him in the face and uppercutted him ferociously.

Jafar went flying back.

He then looked up and saw Finn running at him.

"Die you sick fuck!" he yelled.

Finn threw down his sword but Jafar rolled out of the way.

He tried to get up but Finn recovered quickly and smacked down again.

Jafar barely dodged that.

"That kid's fast!" gasped Jafar.

Once again Jafar tried to get up, but this time instead of slashing down, Finn stabbed down and got Jafar in the leg.

He yelled out loudly as Finn then came and stomped down hard on the wound.

Jafar blasted Finn off him and got up.

He then turned his sword into a staff again.

Finn stood up and watched Jafar charge up a spell.

He blasted red energy from it at Finn.

Finn smiled, stood his ground, and he out his sword.

It's magic easily blocked it and went flying right back at Jafar.

He yelled out as he was blasted into the wall.

Jafar groaned and got up, but Finn appeared and slashed at him.

He got his cheek, making a scar.

Finn smiled as Jafar wiped the blood off his cheek.

Finn prepared to slash again, but was suddenly thrown back.

It was Tia Dalma.

"Mother I do not need your help!" yelled Jafar.

"Yes you do my son," said Tia Dalma. "Use tis'. Kill him!"

She suddenly threw Jafar that he caught.

It was a cobra snake figurine.

He smiled and stared at Finn.

"You snake!" he yelled at Tia Dalma. "Stay out of this!"

"Oh she's not a snake," said Jafar. "But let me show you how snake like I can be!"

Jafar held out his hand and made the figurine glow.

The cobra suddenly came to life, hissed, and sunk into Jafar's hand.

Jafar suddenly began to glow bright red.

His eyes changed shape, his teeth grew pointy, and his tongue turned spikey.

Finn watched his body morphing together and watched him grow.

His entire shape changed until his form was revealed.

He was now a giant cobra.

* * *

Jafar hissed loudly at Finn.

Finn did not move.

He did not move a muscle.

He just stayed put, shaking in fear slightly.

His eyes filled up with sheer terror, and he almost dropped his sword.

Jafar didn't know what he was going, until he realized it.

Finn was afraid of snakes!

Jafar smiled wickedly.

"Afraid of ssssnakessss are we?" he hissed.

"Control yourself Finn!" Finn said to himself. "Amanda's in trouble! Think of her!"

"If you won't sssstrike, I will firssssst!" hissed Jafar.

Jafar spun in a circle and smacked Finn against the wall with his tail.

Finn groaned and pain and attempted to stand up.

Jafar then thrashed down and tried to bit Finn.

Finn reacted enough to dodge that, but not to dodge his head that came smacking him right after.

Finn groaned as he lied on the ground.

"Don't not fear!" hissed Jafar. "I'm not poissssonousssss!"

He then smiled.

"But I will kill you!" he yelled.

He raised his tail high over Finn.

Finn couldn't move.

He was too afraid.

He then smacked down on Finn hard.

Finn groaned in pain as Jafar lifted his tail.

Before he could do anything, Jafar smacked down again.

Finn could do nothing, as Jafar repeatedly smacked down on him again and again.

He was being smashed into the ground repeatedly.

Finn just lied there, too afraid to do anything.

"I'm going to die here," Finn said. "I'm too afraid and weak to do anything!"

Jafar raised his tail much higher.

He was going to splatter him everywhere.

Finn just lied down and waited for it to happen.

He was already giving up.

* * *

Then suddenly, Finn looked up behind him.

He saw Amanda staring at him.

Tears were in her eyes as she stared at him.

But even through those tears, he saw a spark of happiness.

Despite being just raped, and that a demon was coming out of her, she still felt happy staring at Finn.

"I love you Finn," she mouthed. "Don't you dare give up on me now my prince!"

Despite no words coming out, those mouthed words remained.

"I love you Finn," it echoed. "I love you."

Finn blinked several times, stared up at the tail, and glared.

It then came crashing down hard, but not on Finn.

On his sword.

Jafar screeched out as Finn removed his sword.

The snake thrashed in pain.

"I'M NOT AFRIAD OF YOU JAFAR!" he yelled.

Jafar roared and breathed fire out of his mouth.

Finn dodged it, but then Jafar thrashed his tail.

Finn however expected that, and slashed it.

Jafar screeched again and was now made.

Jafar crashed down onto Finn, but he dodged.

He then jumped high, and stabbed his sword down on Jafar's head.

Jafar screeched out loudly in pain.

Blood poured from his head as he screeched out in pain.

He was thrashing around, smashing into walls, with Finn still in him.

Eventually Finn got the sword removed and landed on the ground.

Jafar whimpered in pain as he began to slowly change back.

He headed towards Amanda as he got smaller.

He turned back to human when he got right beside the stone she was on.

Blood poured from his head as he whimpered in pain.

He was not dead, but he was defeated.

Jafar had been defeated.

* * *

 **Oh yeah! Jafar's been defeated! And next up will be the most fucked up way Finn stops the ritual and defeats Jafar truly. Will it be death? Or something else? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you all next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	27. Stopping the Ritual

Finn walked up to the defeated wizard.

Blood still poured from Jafar's head.

Tia Dalma and Maleficent prepared to attack, but Jafar held them back.

He winked, letting them know he had this.

"I don't know what you are winking at," said Finn. "You have lost. I'm going to kill you, and then the father of that demon will be dead and unable to complete its birth."

He pointed his sword right at his neck.

"You have lost," he said.

Jafar looked up and smiled.

"Go ahead then," he said. "Kill me!"

Finn snorted and gripped his sword with both hands.

He was inches from his neck.

"What are you waiting for Finn?" asked Amanda. "Kill that psychopath!"

"Yeah kill me boy!" said Jafar. "What if I do this?"

He then got up and stood up high.

He held out both his arms, letting go of his staff.

"Now are you going to kill me?" he asked.

Finn still hesitated.

"It's too easy," said Finn. "Something is not right!"

"Indeed there is," said Jafar. "I guess they forgot to mention that this ritual has a failsafe!"

"What?" asked Finn.

"Yes that sword can kill any evil," said Jafar. "But if you use that to kill me, the ritual will not be stopped!"

"What!?" yelled Finn.

"The failsafe for if the male host dies!" said Jafar. "If I die, or if you kill me, my manly seed remains will be draw into your princess, and it will finish the ritual without me!"

"What that's bullshit!" yelled Finn.

"That's not fair!" cried Amanda.

"It's a dark curse," said Jafar. "And one of the few that cannot be stopped!" yelled Jafar.

Finn didn't know what to do.

"You can either kill me and doom the world by completing the ritual," said Jafar. "Or you can surrender and let me finish the ritual, hence me dooming the world! Either way, you lose and we win!"

Finn growled and stared at Jafar.

But then suddenly, he stared at his legs, and got an idea.

He knew just what to do.

"Actually," he said. "There is a third option."

"And what's that?" asked Jafar.

"DESTROY THE HOST!" yelled Finn.

* * *

Finn suddenly, without warning, swung fast at Jafar's crotch.

He then sliced Jafar's dick right off.

Jafar collected his breath and screamed at the top of his lungs.

Finn then stabbed his sword right under his crotch.

Jafar yelled out much louder.

Amanda gagged when Jafar's dick landed on the ground, and his other parts around there began to spill on the ground.

Tia Dalma gasped and Maleficent screamed.

"NOOOOOO!" she yelled.

Finn rammed his sword far there and moved it around until he knew every part was destroyed.

He threw out his sword from Jafar as he fell to the ground in sheer pain.

Jafar looked down, watching blood pour from his crotch.

He was then distracted by the screaming of Chernabog.

Everyone looked and saw his parts cut off getting absorbed into Chernabog.

Lightning began surging through the alter and Chernabog roared out in pain.

They then saw that what was made of him was beginning to break apart.

Chernabog raised his hand up high into the sky as he broke apart and was absorbed into the gemstone in the alter.

As soon as everything was absorbed, all was silent.

"FINN GET OVER HERE!" Jess screamed.

Without question Finn dashed over to the Keepers.

And just like that, the gemstone exploded into pure, powerful, destructive, and white energy.

It melted the alter and destroyed the tower.

Jess had put a shield up in time before they were hit.

Maleficent did the same for herself, while Jafar did one with him and Amanda.

But Tia Dalma was too late, for she got hit by the blast.

She and all the skeleton warriors were hit and immediately broken apart into pieces.

Jafar watched his mother get reduced to nothing.

It was all getting destroyed.

* * *

The blast was so powerful that all the armies outside saw it and watched.

Luckily the blast didn't hit them.

It subsided almost quickly.

Immediately afterwards, everyone put their shields down.

They all stared at what was once the alter tower.

Maleficent gasped out as everything was gone.

"N…no!" she gasped. "It can't be! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! MY PLAN! ITS ALL RUINED!"

Finn and the Keepers smiled as they walked over to them.

Finn darted to Amanda and cut her loose.

Jafar was in too much pain to stop them.

Finn picked up Amanda bridal style and helped her to her feet.

"Amanda?" Finn asked.

Amanda looked up at Finn and smiled.

"Oh Finn…!" she cried.

She pressed her lips on Finn's before he could say anything.

She kissed him hard and would not stop.

Finn began to kiss her back and hugged her tightly.

Everyone just smiled and stared.

"You do look good in that dress," Finn whispered.

"Oh shut up," Amanda chuckled. "A pervert gave this to me."

"Hey…" groaned Jafar. "Get your lips off of my woman."

Amanda snorted, walked up to Jafar, and kicked him hard in the crotch.

Jafar screamed out like a girl in pain.

Amanda quickly retaliated, her foot covered in blood.

She didn't kick Jafar in the nuts.

She kicked inside the hole of Jafar's crotch.

"Ew! Ew!" she screeched.

Everyone giggled as she wiped her foot on a rock.

* * *

Jafar gasped repeatedly before feeling down there.

Everyone stared down at him.

He opened up his robe and the girls gagged loudly.

Willa even threw up.

Jafar had no dick anymore.

"It's…it's gone!" he yelled. "What did you do to me!?"

"I took away your most deadly weapon," said Finn. "The ritual has now been stopped, and you can no longer use that weapon to hurt another girl ever again."

"Why didn't you just kill me…?" groaned Jafar. "You had to cut off my dick?"

"You get a fate worse than death," said Finn. "You'll rot in the dungeons with no magic, no family, and no dick for the rest of your life!"

Jafar tried to reach out towards Finn, but the pain from his crotch struck him, and he fainted in pain.

"Well he's done," said Maybeck.

"And now her," said Philby.

* * *

Everyone stared at Maleficent who stared down at the ground.

They all surrounded the table surrounding her.

"You've taken everything from me," she said. "My team, my plans, my rule, everything!"

"Everything except your life," said Charlene.

"Which we're going to take now," said Dillard. "Right guys?"

"I'll gladly do it in revenge," said Jess.

"Trust me guys," said Finn. "We're going to kill her here and now."

Maleficent looked up and growled.

"You stupid kids," she said. "You…will…all…PAY FOR THIS!"

As she screamed, she was then engulfed in green flames.

Everyone watched her suddenly grow big.

"Oh god not again!" said Finn.

When the flames cleared, Maleficent was not a fairy anymore.

She was a fire breathing dragon.

* * *

 **Oh god a dragon! And now you know, they didn't kill Jafar. They cut off his fucking dick! Did any of you gag or throw up at that? Tell me if you did! Stay tuned for the final battle!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	28. The Final Battle

Everyone yelled out and charged straight at Maleficent.

The ferocious dragon roared loudly, yet no one was scared.

She then bent down and breathed fire from her mouth.

Everyone slid across the ground and dodged it.

Finn immediately lay over Amanda, and brought her to behind a rock.

"Stay here!" he yelled.

"No I want to fight!" yelled Amanda. "I know magic!"

"You were just raped, and I can't imagine the pain you are feeling down there," Finn said.

Amanda sighed, grunting a little when she gripped her crotch.

"I promise you I will not die," he said.

"If you do I'll kill you," said Amanda.

Finn chuckled, and then charged at Maleficent again with the others.

Maleficent growled and breathed fire again.

Philby and Jess held up their hands and blocked the attack.

Maybeck and Finn ran around and went to attack.

With Maleficent not noticing, Maybeck swung his axe on her leg.

She roared out, but then noticed Finn.

She shrieked in her mind, knowing that one scratch from that hero sword would kill her.

She managed to move her tail and smack him away.

With him flying, she smacked everyone else away too.

Everyone quickly recovered as Maleficent went in for a bite.

They all dodged and Charlene jumped on her head and began to run across her.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Maleficent roared.

Charlene was shaken back and forth by Maleficent.

While she was distracted, Willa and Dillard slammed their swords on Maleficent's feet.

She roared out, as then Maybeck swung his axe into her stomach and Philby blasted lightning.

Maleficent roared out, then Charlene shot three arrows into her back.

She was in a lot of pain, but she still managed to see Finn coming at her.

She leaned ahead and smashed right down on Finn with her neck and chin.

When she got up, Finn was pressed into the ground.

"Ouch," he groaned.

He suddenly saw Maleficent above him, and ready to breath fire.

He yelled out in terror, but then saw Maleficent get blasted powerfully to the side.

Finn looked up and saw it came from Amanda.

She smiled.

"Told you I could help!" she yelled.

Finn nodded and got up.

Maleficent looked up at everyone and growled.

Jess threw a green energy spell and Philby blasted fire.

They were trying to hold her down with the spells.

Maybeck, Dillard, Willa, and Charlene ran and stabbed her with their weapons.

Not even after so many stabs would she die.

It was only the sword that could kill her.

And Finn was charging at her with it once again.

Maleficent was sick of this.

She regained her strength and sent everyone flying into Finn.

Finn groaned as everyone was on him.

They started to get up, but Maleficent stomped on them.

She then smacked everyone with her tail again and again and again.

Once everyone was weak, she once again threw everyone with the smack of her tail.

Amanda watched in horror, unable to do anything.

The pain in her crotch made her unable to walk.

She watched as Maleficent walked up to Finn.

He was so weak.

Maleficent laughed out loud.

"You're done boy," she said.

Finn growled.

"I know about the prophecy!" she yelled. "Only five could come on this quest! More would result in the death of one!"

She smiled.

"And now I will make it come true!" she bellowed.

She huffed and huffed so much.

Finn watched her unable to move.

He yelled out angrily, and saw Maleficent blast blazing green fire from her mouth.

He closed his eyes, awaiting to arrive on the other side after being roasted.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" a voice yelled.

Finn still was waiting to be roasted when he heard it.

He then suddenly heard something get hit, and the heat of the flames on his skin.

But he wasn't being hit.

He opened his eyes as suddenly Jess screamed.

Finn wasn't the one who got it.

Dillard had jumped in front of the way, and got roasted instead.

Dillard croaked and gasped as he fell to the ground.

"DILLARDDDDDDDDD!" everyone yelled.

Amanda covered her mouth and began to cry.

Maleficent laughed out loud.

Finn and Jess ran to Dillard first.

He was barely alive.

"Dillard! Dillard!" Finn yelled. "What the hell did you do!"

Dillard smiled.

"I…saved you," he croaked. "The prophecy…will not…let you die…"

"Please stay with me!" yelled Jess. "Just hang on!"

She tried healing Dillard, but she couldn't.

It was too severe.

"I snuck on this quest…" said Dillard. "It should…be me…"

"No it shouldn't!" yelled Jess. "We just found each other!"

"And I'll always…be with you," said Dillard. "In…here…"

He pressed his burned hand on Jess' chest.

"I…love you," he said. "And I am so happy…to have a friend like you…"

He gagged loudly.

"Finn Whitman," he said. "My best friend…thank you…"

Dillard sighed heavily, and then became quiet.

Jess cried out loudly as Dillard did not stir.

He was dead.

Dillard Cole was dead.

Jess hugged Dillard's body as everyone began to cry.

Maleficent stood above everyone.

"How noble," said Maleficent. "The foolish weakling sacrifices himself for the foolish "hero"."

Finn eyes filled with fire.

"Well he did destroy the mind of my lovely apprentice," said Maleficent.

Jess growled.

"And now its your turn," she said.

She breathed fire, but was blasted back hard.

It was not just Jess, but Amanda now.

She was now standing with everyone, next to Jess as they held back Maleficent's fire.

Finn stared at them standing together, holding the fire with magic.

They almost looked like sisters standing together.

Suddenly, Finn saw his sword glowing, feeling power surge through him.

He stood up and held up his sword.

The girls made it so Maleficent's stomach was exposed.

Finn growled loudly.

"This is for Dillard," he said in his mind.

And then he yelled out loud.

"Oh sword of truth fly swift and sure, that evil die and good endure!" he yelled.

He then threw his sword and it flew right into Maleficent's stomach.

Maleficent stopped breathing fire and yelled out loud.

She raised up on two feet, staring at the sword.

She saw blood dripping from it.

She roared out in pain, and then fell down on the ground.

Everyone watched as her entire body glowed, and her skin began to rot away and her skeleton then burst into flames.

All that was left was ashes, her black cloak, and the sword stabbed into the ground.

It was all over.

* * *

Everyone just stared and looked around at everything.

They could see the sun beginning to rise.

Frollo was dead and crushed forever by the gate.

Tia Dalma was demolished.

The merged witches were destroyed.

Jafar lied passed out with a hole in his crotch and no dick.

Maleficent was good and dead.

They had won.

The Kingdom Keepers, had won.

* * *

 **Yes! They won! But sadly Dillard is dead, just like in the book series. But the story isn't over yet. Coming up will be a scene between Finn and Amanda. Hint! hint! I hope you know what that means. Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	29. Aftermath

The battle was over.

The war was won.

The Kingdom Keepers had defeated Maleficent and the villains and saved the kingdom.

And yet they were not happy at the moment.

They were all mourning over Dillard's dead body.

Jess held his burned body while every lover held each other.

"He was the greatest friend I ever had," said Finn. "I trained him myself you know."

"It's like the prophecy said," said Philby. "Only five, or one will die."

"But look on the bright side," said Charlene. "Dillard died a hero. He sacrificed himself for the entire kingdom."

"You're right," said Maybeck. "He saved Finn from dying with the sword. He's the hero."

"Which means that because of Dillard, the Kingdom Keepers won," said Willa.

"What are you all trying to say?" asked Amanda.

"Dillard is the hero today," said Finn. "He was the one who saved the whole kingdom."

He smiled and wiped his face.

"And I thank him for that," he said. "And he will get the proper funeral of a hero back home."

"Home…" moaned Amanda. "Can we go back please?"

"Yeah," said Maybeck. "I've had enough of creepy castles for one adventure."

"Can I come back with you guys?" asked Jess.

"Of course," said Philby. "After all, you're a Kingdom Keeper now."

"I am?" asked Jess.

"You and Amanda," said Willa. "We're all the Kingdom Keepers."

"Very well then," said Jess picking up Dillard's body. "Let's go home."

Everyone nodded, and then heard a groan.

It came from Jafar.

"Oh right," sighed Charlene. "We almost forgot about you Sir Dickless."

The gang giggled.

"Fuck you…" groaned Jafar. "I wish you did forget about me."

"How could I forget about the man who just raped me and almost made me give birth to a demon?" asked Amanda angrily.

"It's over Amanda," said Finn. "Philby please take care of Lord Eunuch so we can go home."

"Hey asshole…" said Jafar. "You can't call me that because I got everything cut…"

Before he could finish, Philby used magic to shrink Jafar and put him in a jar he made appear in his hand.

Everyone laughed at the tiny screaming sorcerer before they finally began to start walking out of the dreaded castle.

* * *

They met up with Storey and the Forest Magi, who stood before tons of defeated minions.

They showed sadness over Dillard's body, especially Storey, for it was Dillard who brought them to battle.

They began to walk outside, following them.

As they walked over the gate, Maybeck almost thought he heard Frollo's body being squished more and more.

He was probably the only one who remembered Frollo was there.

They began walking towards the armies of the kingdoms who were waiting for them.

All around them were Frollo's soldiers, either dead, being executed, or surrendering.

Wayne saw them all coming towards them, and almost shrieked.

"AMANDA!" he yelled.

"Daddy!" Amanda cried.

Finn watched Amanda run up the hill while her father jumped off his horse and ran towards her.

They both met and embraced tightly.

"Oh my beautiful daughter," Wayne cried. "I'm so happy you're ok."

"I am too," cried Amanda.

"Those monsters didn't hurt you did they?" asked Wayne.

"A little bit," said Amanda.

"Don't forget about the rape!" Maybeck yelled jokingly.

Amanda stuck out her tongue.

"Rape!?" yelled Wayne.

"No dad its ok!" said Amanda. "You can take care of that situation back at the castle. We have the man who did it anyway."

"You do?" asked Wayne. "Show me him!"

"Hey Philby!" yelled Amanda. "Throw me Sir No-Dicks-A-Lot!"

Philby chuckled and threw the jar at her, with Jafar screaming inside.

Amanda caught him and showed him to Wayne.

Wayne glared at the tiny sorcerer.

"Hello little man!" he said fiercely. "I'm the high king, Wayne! And this as you man already know is my daughter, you know, the one you raped!"

"You know what fuck you!" yelled Jafar. "I've had enough of today! I'm going to be living the rest of my life without a dick! Just take me to your dungeon already!"

"Oh I may do worse then put you in a dungeon," said Wayne. "But we'll discuss that when we get home."

He turned to give Philby back the jar, but then he noticed him.

He saw Jess holding Dillard's body.

"Oh dear," he said.

He walked up to him and sighed.

He knew who Dillard was, and who he was to Finn.

"He was your best friend," he sighed to Finn.

"And he still is," said Finn. "He died a hero."

"Indeed he did," said Wayne. "We shall have a proper hero funeral for him when we get home. And then tonight, you shall wed my daughter."

Finn smiled at Amanda, who just smiled back.

"My king?" asked Storey walking up. "May we accompany you all back?"

"Why of course," said Wayne. "You all helped save the kingdom."

"Then let's go home," said Finn.

Wayne nodded, and then whistled.

A soldier riding a horse came with another horse.

"This is your horse," Wayne said. "Ride ahead, with my daughter on your back."

Finn excitedly got onto the horse.

He then had it walk up to Amanda, who still looked so beautiful in the white dress that the villains gave her.

He held out his arm and she grabbed it, and he pulled her up onto his back.

She held onto his chest with her arms around him as Finn rode up to the front.

"Let's all go home!" he yelled.

Everyone yelled out and cheered as the Keepers too mounted horses and everyone began their walk home.

The battle was over, and everyone was finally going home.

* * *

 **There are only three chapters left in this story. The next one might start out sad, but later we get an intense love scene with Finn and Amanda. Oh god I can't wait to write another one of those between them. Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	30. Funeral and Sex

It was somewhat of a long journey home.

By the time the castle was in sight, the sun was about to reach the peak of its height.

Amanda held onto Finn the entire ride home, embracing him tightly and not letting go.

Finn smiled as he felt her face rubbing his back.

Wayne always said he knew Finn was the right man for Amanda, but yet he had to win her in the tournament.

Even so, Finn technically won that battle because Luowski cheated.

But that was in the past, and so it would be him marrying Amanda.

The kingdom was filled with cheers for everyone as they walked in through the gate.

Finn saw him family cheering for him, but then he saw Dillard's family right next to them.

And soon enough, everyone saw Dillard's body in Jess' lap.

His parents ran up and cried for their son.

"He died saving me," said Finn. "He died so I could kill Maleficent."

At first they were mad, somewhat at Finn for believing that because he trained Dillard so hard, he wanted to follow Finn.

But they soon realized it was not him.

They always knew their son wanted an adventure.

"I'm just he got to have one," said his father.

Finn smiled and got off his horse with Amanda.

"We shall have a funeral for him," said Wayne. "Get him prepared."

He then stared at Amanda.

"You might want to put on something less attractive," he said.

She stared down and giggled.

"I'll be back," she said.

Finn watched her run off and just giggled too.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was Charlene's.

"You deserve her," she said. "You two are made for each other."

"Just like we are," said Maybeck sneaking up and ticking's Charlene's ribs.

She laughed until Maybeck got a hold on her and brought their lips together.

"And so are we," said Willa and Philby as they began kissing.

All this love gave Finn an idea for something later.

"This'll be great," he said.

* * *

A few moments later, Dillard's funeral was commencing.

He was prepared and put in a burial coffin.

He was buried right near his family's home.

Finn stood up front with the Keepers and Dillard's parents.

"He was one of the greatest and bravest friends I ever had," he said. "And I will miss him for sure."

Everyone watched as he was put in the ground and buried up.

It was indeed sad, but everyone knew that if it wasn't for Dillard, the kingdom wouldn't be standing.

Finn would've been burnt to a crisp with the sword that could kill Maleficent if it wasn't for him.

Dillard was truly the one who saved the entire kingdom.

And that's what people talked about all day as the kingdom was preparing for Finn and Amanda's wedding.

* * *

Sometime in the afternoon, Amanda was wandering the castle.

Suddenly, a servant woman came running to her.

"My princess!" she gasped, obviously out of breath. "Sir Finn has sent me for you."

"For me?" she asked.

"He is waiting for you in your bedroom," she said.

"My bedroom?" she asked.

Amanda began heading towards her bedroom.

When she opened the doors, they were closed almost immediately.

The curtains were then closed, and candles were lit all around.

It was obviously magic making it almost look like nighttime, for sunlight would've been pouring through the curtains.

But then she saw him.

Finn lied out on her bed, wearing only his buttoned shirt and nice pants.

He smiled at her seductively.

"Finn," said Amanda. "What are you doing?"

"Come closer," said Finn.

Reluctant at first, Amanda walked over to the bed.

"What are you up to?" Amanda asked now feeling a bit uneasy.

"Do you remember how when we were young, we always promised that one day we would get married?" asked Finn.

"Yes?" said Amanda.

"And how we always promised that nothing would tear us apart?" asked Finn.

"What is all this?" asked Amanda.

Finn put his hand on Amanda's shoulder.

"We're getting married tonight," said Finn. "But I'm already thinking about children."

"What!?" asked Amanda.

"There is one thing that can never tear us apart," said Finn. "And that's a family. I want us to start making it right now!"

Finn began to turn Amanda around to undo her dress, but she stopped him.

"Finn I think your diving into this too quickly," said Amanda. "Shouldn't we wait until we get married tonight?"

"I can't wait," said Finn. "What is suddenly Jafar escapes, or a greater evil appears. I've heard about this guy named Hades…"

"Hades is a myth!" yelled Amanda. "And Jafar is never getting out!"

"Amanda…I love you," said Finn. "Do you love me?"

"Yes!" yelled Amanda. "With my heart and soul!"

"Then let's start our family," said Finn. "Here and now. Please?"

Amanda just stared at Finn's eyes, and knew that there was no changing his mind.

She smiled and slowly turned around.

Finn began to undo her dress.

He was so excited.

Eventually, he got the whole top part off, exposing her back.

After that, Amanda got up off the bed, turned her head to Finn, smiled, and then stripped down the rest off her dress.

Finn just stared at her from behind, and then she turned around, letting him see all of her.

Finn wasted no time and tore off his clothes.

Once both of them were naked, Amanda leaned forward and kissed Finn's lips.

She crawled onto the bed and on top of Finn as they both kissed.

"I want the top," whispered Amanda.

"Ok…" moaned Finn.

He dug his face in her breasts and she gasped out.

She hugged Finn's head and pressed his face against them.

"Are you ready?" he then whispered after a few more kisses.

"Do it big man," said Amanda. "Do it, my hero."

Finn smiled and began to position Amanda over his thing.

They both stared at one another, and then Amanda sank onto Finn.

She moaned out loudly and erotically.

"Are you ok?" asked Finn.

"I'm fine," said Amanda. "Give me a few seconds."

"I feel bad letting you do the work," Finn joked.

"I was raped," said Amanda. "My turn to do it."

Finn laughed and then began to kiss Amanda again.

And then Amanda began thrusting up and down.

She moaned out louder almost crying.

Finn began gasping as she bounced up and down.

It felt so good.

"Oh god," gasped Amanda. "Oh god!"

She yelled out louder and louder and Finn gasped.

He was glad she wasn't heavy, otherwise he would be having trouble breathing.

She was so tight and so good.

They kept yelling out loud, hoping no one would hear them.

Amanda thrust up and down faster and faster, and Finn got in too.

He began thrusting up.

They both yelled out happily and erotically.

* * *

"Amanda…" gasped Finn after a while. "I'm almost ready."

"Do it," said Amanda. "Let's make our family!"

Finn nodded and they both began thrusting again at the same time.

They yelled out loudly, as it was about to happy.

"I love you Finn!" Amanda cried. "I love you so much!"

"Me too!" cried Finn. "I won't let anything ever happen to you!"

"Oh god, it's so big!" Amanda.

"Here it comes!" yelled Finn.

They both yelled out as Finn unleashed himself into Amanda.

After Finn was done, Amanda collapsed right on Finn.

They were both sweaty and full of lust.

* * *

Amanda slowly got out of Finn and lied back on him.

"That was so good," said Amanda.

"Better than Jafar?" Finn joked.

Amanda slapped him lightly and they both laughed.

"Well now," said Finn. "We need to be clean for our wedding. How about a bath?"

Amanda nodded.

"I'll scrub your back if you scrub mine," said Amanda.

"Hey I'm the hero," said Finn. "I get scrubbed first!"

They both laughed out.

The two lovers, soon to be husband and wife, but have always been sole mates.

* * *

 **I've waited so long to do another sex scene with Finn and Amanda and now I have! I hope you liked it. Two more chapters left. Enjoy!**

 **See you next update! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	31. Wedding

Finn and Amanda both sank and soaked in the nice warm bath.

Castle servants were busy washing Amanda's hair and body and were also washing Finn.

He felt them scrub towards down below.

"Hey easy on the merchandise!" said Finn. "I need that to make princes and princesses!"

He winked at Amanda, both of them knowing they practically already did make one.

"Didn't someone once say its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" asked Amanda.

"Ah screw it," said Finn. "Nothing bad is ever going to happen to you again."

Amanda smiled and moaned as she lied back against the tub.

A servant grabbed a fistful of her hair, and wringed it out like a towel.

Amanda listened to the water drip into a bowl below, washing out any filth from being locked in a dungeon.

"You're still so beautiful mam," said the servant.

Amanda smiled with her eyes closed.

She suddenly felt Finn tickling her crotch with his foot.

She giggled silently with Finn.

They both just sat back and relaxed.

* * *

After the bath, it was getting close to the wedding time.

Finn had his wedding clothes delivered to Amanda's room.

They had a plan then.

They were going to get dressed, but wait to see one another until the wedding.

They wanted their outfits to be surprises.

When their clothes were delievered, Amanda went to get dressed by her servants behind her room divider.

Finn could almost see her dropping her towel and standing naked before her servants as they began to dress her.

Soon after servants brought Finn his clothes.

It was a white tunic with a symbol like pattern in a vest form on it.

There was alos black pants and boots.

And most importantly, before they started dressing him, they handed him his and Amanda's rings.

He then smiled as he dropped his towel and they began dressing him.

It was as painful for him as it was for Amanda.

He could hear her struggling and grunting as they were putting a corset on her.

Finn almost giggled.

He was finished getting dressed before Amanda.

As he admired his outfit, the doors burst open.

It was Philby and Maybeck.

"Whitman!" said Maybeck. "There you are!"

Finn was surprised. They were dressed in nice clothes too.

"The wedding it starting soon!" said Philby. "You need to be there first!"

"Amanda's almost done getting dressed!" said one of the servants. "Take the prince!"

Finn grabbed the rings as Maybeck and Philby practically grabbed him.

He was so excited. It was finally happening.

He was finally marrying Amanda.

* * *

Finn was waiting right now in the throne room filled people.

Music was playing as people sat waiting.

Pretty soon, the doors opened up and everyone saw her.

Amanda was being escorted down the walkway by Wayne.

Finn almost felt like crying.

Once Amanda reached Finn and Wayne took a seat, it began.

The bishop began reading the vows.

"Blessings and merry meet," he said. "Gentle lords and ladies, their bans having been published, we are here today to join the fair Princess Amanda and the Noble Lord Finn together. They have asked you here to share in their joy, and to declare their love for one another before you as a community."

Finn and Amanda just smiled.

"Lord, art thou here this day in pledged troth of thy own free will and choice?" the bishop asked Finn.

"Aye, Father," said Finn.

"Princess, art thou here this day in pledged troth of thy own free will and choice?" the bishop asked Amanda.

"Aye, Father," said Amanda.

All of the Kingdom Keepers smiled.

Finn's parents were crying.

"In as much as this Lord and Fair Princess have pledged their troth to be married this day, we call upon Heaven to bless this union," said the Bishop. "Therefore, if any one can show just cause, why they may not be joined together, by God's Law, or the Laws of the Realm; let them now speak, or else hereafter keep silent for all time."

No one dared to speak. Finn and Amanda were meant for each other.

"There being no objection to this marriage let us continue," said the bishop.

Everyone giggled slightly.

"Swear you now, on this sacred blade, that there is no reason known to you that this union should not proceed," said the bishop to Finn.

"I do so swear," said Finn.

"Is there any reason known to you why this partnership should not be made?" the bishop asked Amanda.

"There is none," said Amanda.

"Heavenly Father, creator of all things both in heaven and Earth, we humbly ask thee to bless this union, may these thy servants seek goodness all the days of their lives, may they be strong in defense of what is right, may they be united as one even as thou art with God," said the bishop. "May they be numbered amongst thy sheep. We humbly pray in the name of the Father, and the Son and the Holy Spirit. AMEN."

"AMEN," everyone said.

The bishop stared at Finn.

"Do you Lord Finn take unto thyself as wife the fair Princess Amanda and pledge unto her before God and these witnesses to be her protector, defender and sure resort, to honor and sustain her, in sickness and in health, in fair and in foul, with all thy worldly powers, to cherish and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" asked the Bishop to Finn.

Finn leaned forward.

"Forgive me Father," he said. "But Fuck yes!"

Some people laughed.

The bishop smiled, and then turned to Amanda.

"Do you Princess Amanda take unto thyself the Noble Lord Finn to be thy rightful lord Husband and pledge unto him before God and these witnesses to honor and cherish him, to cleave unto him, in sickness and in health, in fair and in foul, be his one true and lasting counselor and solace, and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" he asked.

"I will," said Amanda happily.

Finn then handed the bishop both the rings.

"Heavenly Father, bless these rings which Noble Lord Finn and Fair Princess Amanda have set apart to be visible signs of the inward and spiritual bond which unites their hearts," he said. "As they give and receive these rings, may they testify to the world of the covenant made between them."

Finn and Amanda were given their rings.

"Receive and wear this ring as a symbol of my trust, my respect, and my love for you," said Finn.

"Receive and wear this ring as a symbol of my trust, my respect and my love for you," said Amanda.

They both put each other's rings on their fingers.

"This circle will now seal the vows of this marriage and will symbolize the purity and endlessness of their love," said the Bishop.

Everyone knew it was coming.

"May it be granted that what is done before the gods be not undone by man," said the Bishop. "Before I proclaim you joined thou must kiss three times on cue. Once for luck, Twice for Love and Thrice for Long life."

He gave the cues each time, and each time, Finn and Amanda kissed one another one the lips.

"By the power vested in my by the Realm," the bishop said.

"Say it," Finn said in his mind.

"I now pronounce you Lord Finn and Fair Princess Amanda Husband and Wife," said the bishop.

Everyone got up and cheered.

Finn and Amanda held each other tightly and kissed.

Finn was so happy.

People kept chanting out his name.

"Finn! Finn! Finn! Finn!" was what he could hear.

Nothing could make him happier, but then he noticed something.

The chanting of his name sounded strange.

It was as if it was dying down to one person saying it.

"Finn! Finn! Finn!" the single voice said.

Finn kept hearing it over and over, until suddenly…

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! Sorry! Find out what happens next! It's the biggest twist of the entire story!**

 **See you next! Review please dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	32. Just a Dream

"FINN WHITMAN!" yelled the voice.

Finn eyes burst open and he sat right up.

"Woozah!" he yelled. "What the hell!?"

He looked around.

His vision was blurry.

He no longer could hear people chanting his name.

He saw people, but they were laughing at him.

He then realized he was sitting.

"Where's my wedding?" he groaned. "Where's my castle?"

"What castle?" asked a voice. "The only castle you're in is school!"

Suddenly Finn's vision returned, and he saw where he was.

He was sitting right in his desk, at school.

"Oh god no!" Finn said. "Tell me it wasn't!"

"You fell asleep again mister!" said the teacher. "Again!"

Finn's heart sank.

"It was all a dream!" he cried.

Everyone was laughing at him.

"A dream you can dream more about in detention!" said the teacher. "I don't know what you do at night, but its ruining your sleep!"

Finn sighed heavily.

He knew what he did at night.

He wasn't a knight, but he was a hero.

He was a Kingdom Keeper, a hero of Disney.

Not the medieval kingdom, but the actual park in Disney World.

And all his friends were his actual friends and Kingdom Keepers too.

But sadly Finn was not married to Amanda, yet they were lovers.

And yet there was also much that was true about the dream too.

Finn indeed did have a friend named Storey Ming.

He actually did have a friend named Dillard, but in real life he was indeed dead.

The villains in the dream were actual real life Disney villains.

But thankfully like the dream, Maleficent was dead.

Others from the dream were unknown.

Finn last remembered Chernabog probably drowning in ruins in Mexico, and the Evil Queen getting lost in them.

He had no idea where Ursula, Tia Dalma, Cruella de Vil, Frollo, or Jafar were.

But without their leader, they were in hiding.

And sadly, Greg Luowski was not dead.

Yet Finn sometimes wished he was.

Finn sighed as he sank in his chair.

"It was all just a dream," he complained.

* * *

Later after school, after serving detention, he met up with all the Kingdom Keepers.

He wanted to tell everyone the dream, and he meant everything.

Which he did at the Frozen Marble.

Everyone was shocked and amazed when he finished.

"You and Amanda had sex!?" yelled Willa.

"And before that she was raped by Jafar!?" yelled Philby.

"I killed Frollo?" asked Maybeck.

"Wayne and Wanda were king and queen?" asked Charlene. "Ew!"

"I was in love with Dillard?" asked Jess. "Now I really wish I could've known him more."

Amanda was just amazed.

"Any reaction from you?" asked Finn.

"I'm just happy that whatever actual dilemma, or dream we're in," said Amanda. "You'll always be my hero."

Finn smiled as they both kissed.

"Now tell me how you imagined my naked body!" said Amanda.

Everyone laughed.

"Really!?" laughed Finn.

"I don't want to be told that I was fat or too big boobed!" yelled Amanda.

Everyone just laughed.

Finn smiled as he thought of the dream.

It was truly amazing and creative.

But one thing still stuck in his mind.

"Dillard and Jess?" he asked himself. "How would that have worked out?"

He just laughed and laughed with his real friends in the real world.

* * *

 **The End!**

 **The biggest twist! It was all a dream! This was taking place in the middle of books 6 and 7. Did it surprise you?**

 **I had so much fun writing this story, and look for much more soon. Hopefully. If I can finish the others sooner than expected.**

 **Look out also for a possible Kingdom Keepers and Kingdom Hearts crossover!**

 **See you real soon! Review please always dearies!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


End file.
